True Amore
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: Part 3 of the Amore stories. For the Ducks every thing seems to be going great. Even Amore believed so. that was till Eden Hall got a hold of them. Now Amore has to fight once again for her friends... but will it be to much for her this time? R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mighty Ducks.**

**AN: the history is just some things I may not get to till later in the story, but if you don't know it now you might get confused! So I hope you enjoy!**

**HISTORY: Amore moved in to a large house with Bombay and now calls him Dad. Jane moved back to LA and comes down ones a month to visit her children but Amore knows she has a new man in her life in LA. Mike moved back into the house next door to Adam's family and moved Charlie and his mom in with him as well. Jason also moved back in with his father. The Old Ducks still live in Minnesota but Jesse turned down the Eden Hall scholarship and separated from the Ducks. No one knows about the Homeless kids. Amore lost contact with them when Money and Jane had a disagreement and the kids no longer stayed with her.**

Amore flung herself down on Adam's bed causing him to jump. He groaned and snuggled deeper down under his blankets. Amore was starting to get in the annoying habit of waking him up the mornings she had early practice. She didn't just jump on his bed. She soon started to tickle his feet, blow in his ear, plug his nose and if he still didn't get up she'd climb under the covers with him. That usually made Adam jump out of bed and groan but this time was different. Adam just rolled over to face her.

"Ok I've kept quiet long enough. What's bothering you?" Adam asked and Amore sat up on her elbow giving him a confused look. Adam shook his head. "Don't give me that look. I know you. Spill or I'm locking my door from now on."

Amore sighed. "Promise you wont tell the rest of the Ducks?"

Adam nodded.

"And you cant tell Alex or Jason…no one! Got it?" Amore demanded and Adam nodded again. He couldn't believe Amore was still his best friend despite how close or distant they had gotten from each other.

Amore sighed once again. "Dad isn't sure how he's going to be able to run the Goodwill Games from LA and keep me here in Edina."

Adam sat up in bed. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He knew that Bombay wasn't going to be the Duck's coach this year but he never thought about how this could cause Amore to leave. He was having trouble accepting that she now lived across town and not right next door to him.

"You cant leave!" Adam demanded. "Stay here! I mean since Jason moved I can share a room with Alex and you can have my room!"

Amore giggled. "You make me smile. Adam I'm not leaving. Dad's just worried, that's all."

The room was silent for a while so Amore gave Adam a huge hug.

"You know its sweet that you'd share a room with Alex to keep me here." Amore said. She let him go then stood up. "You coming to the airport? Julie is coming today."

"She's three weeks early." Adam said confused.

"Yeah she's staying with me till school starts. Then we'll see what Dad figures out." Amore said happily. "She maybe living with me during the school year! Wouldn't that be cool!"

Amore winked and headed for the door. Adam got up.

"What's that mean?" Adam asked. Amore just smiled and kept walking. Adam followed. "Oh come on what did you mean?"

"See you at the airport. 3:30." Amore said. She met Alex at the steps and messed up his hair. "Hey Monster."

"Hey yourself." Alex said with a laugh. "Where you going in such a big hurry?"

"Going to see Charlie and Jason." Amore said with a smile. "See ya at practice?"  
Alex smiled back. "Pick you up at 6:00. be ready this time."

Amore just laughed and walked away. Alex walked up the stairs. He paused in front of Adam. "What?"

Adam looked from the front door to his brother then back to the door.

"What?" Alex demanded. Adam just turned around and walked into his room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amore ran up to the blond girl causing her to drop her luggage. Julie hugged Amore back. She was actually very surprised by the girl's actions. Julie didn't believe they had become that close the year before, but she welcomed the friendship.

"I brought some help." Amore said with a smiled. Over Amore's shoulder Julie saw Adam.

"Oh hey Cake-eater." Julie said giving Adam a quick hug. "How did I know you two would still be inseparable?"

Amore giggled. "Naw, I just told him you where coming and I knew he was the only one that wouldn't tell the others."

"You mean the Ducks don't know!" Adam asked looking a little nervous.  
"Adam! You didn't!" Amore demanded smacking him in every part of his body she could reach. Adam just shook his head and laughed as he blocked her blows. Amore smacked him once more in the back of the head. "You jerk!"

Adam lightly pushed her away and picked up the two heaviest suitcases. "Come on. Bombay is waiting."

He led the way as the girls hung back and giggled about some thing.

"He got cuter didn't he." Amore said and Julie rolled her eyes. Amore put her hands up. "Ok. I know that look. My bad."

Julie giggled. "You get that a lot as well I'm guessing?"

"At least twenty times a day." Amore said with a smile. "People just don't get the fact that I have more guy friends than girl friends."

Julie put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Welcome to the club."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Julie put her stuff down in the upstairs spare bedroom Amore grabbed her hand before she could even think about unpacking.

"Ok so you've seen your room, so now I'll show you around." Amore said happily. "Ok that door is your bathroom shared by the other spare bed room through there. Its small and has no closet."

Julie giggled. Amore was acting like a young child having a sleepover for the first time. Amore showed Julie where her room was then they headed down stairs.

"This living room is like the study slash nap room. Its kind of her only for looks." Amore said with a laugh. "Those big doors right there are Dads office that connect to his domain. Consisting of his room, with the big screen tv, his massive bathroom and the second entrance to the garage."

Julie couldn't help but laugh. The house was built so oddly but then she remembered who came up with the plans. Amore and Bombay themselves. Amore took her to the massive yet hardly warn kitchen. Then she took her to the basement. The place where Amore spent most of her time. There where two more spare bedrooms with their own bath room and a small kitchen and a large open room where Bombay had filled with a pool table, air hockey table, ping pong table, two large couches and a large tv hooked up to the latest electronics.

"Wow this place is beyond cool!" Julie said spinning around and crashing on the couch next to her.

"Thanks. Dad thought I was nuts when I asked for this, and now he spends more time down her than I do." Amore said with a smile.

"What can I say I'm a kid at heart." Bombay said walking down the stairs. "So how about we go out for…"

Amore looked over at Julie. "Pizza?"

Julie nodded and Bombay clapped his hands together. "Pizza…I knew that."

Amore laughed. "Sure you did."  
the girls intertwined arms and walked up the stairs past Bombay. Bombay stood back and smiled. He couldn't believe that only two years ago he and Amore where struggling with the fact that he was her father. And now she was living with him and calling him dad.

"Come on slow poke." Amore called from the living room. "By the time you get up here I'll be graduated from college."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day after Amore's practice the Ducks met up out side of the mall. Amore and Adam walked up to the others. They where very close and holding hands. It was odd to see that Amore came up to his chin instead of his chest like she used to. The group was so used to seeing the two together that they didn't even notice they where holding hands till neither of them would sit down.

"Whats…?" Fulton asked.

"Uh…I thought…I'm confused." Averman confessed.

"I knew it." Godlburg said and kept eating his hamburger.

"So that explains a lot." Charlie said cocking his head to one side. Guy and Connie where the only ones that said nothing. They just smiled contently. Amore smiled at Adam and nodded. They dropped each others hand and stepped apart to reveal Julie.

Connie let out a squeal and raced into her friends arms. "Juls! How long have you been here?"

"Came yesterday." Julie said with a smile. "And I must say I want to shop so bad!"

"Well then what are we waiting for!" Amore asked happily. "There are sales in that store and we are going to find every single one of them!"

The girls giggled and walked away, arms intertwined. The boys just watched them go.

"You'd think they would be more tomboyish being hockey players and all." Fulton said and Adam laughed.

"Not Amore. She would throw a fit if she chipped a nail off the ice!" Adam said and the boys gave him a knowing look.

"You like her don't you?" Charlie teased. "You love her!"

Charlie took off past the girls as Adam was hot on his tail. Amore just shook her head. Boys would be boys. The girls went to a couple clothing stores. They tried things on and showed them off. Every so often Guy would drag one of the guys in the store as well, so he wouldn't have to put up with three hyper teenage girls on his own. When he finally got Adam into the store Amore came out in a short red strapless dress. Adam felt his heart jump in his chest. It was the first time he had noticed how much she had grown and changed. She no longer looked like a young child. She had grown taller, towering over Connie and Julie by at least four inches. All of her baby fat had turned into curves. She was very good looking.

"What do you think All-Star?" Amore asked twirling for him.

Adam snorted. "Wow Squirt. Your in a dress! This calls for a Kodak moment."

Amore smacked him and headed back into the dressing room to change. She came back out in a pair of tight, faded distressed jeans and the newest pee-wee Ducks jersey.

"Amore?" she turned around to see Alex.

"Oh hey Monster." Amore said with a smile. "You just get off work?"

"Lunch break." Alex replied. "Well I'd better go get something to eat."

"Later." Amore said and Alex started to walk away. He paused and turned back for a moment.

"You look good Squirt." He said then turned and walked away. Adam couldn't put his finger on it, but something had changed between the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

**AN: Thank you so much for the Reviews! I'm hoping that if this one goes well then there will be another….we'll see!**

Amore took a shot at Scooter and groaned. He saved the goal once again. Scooter saved two more goals before Amore got back in line. She couldn't believe it. It seemed that the only three players on the team that could score against him where Jason, Alex and Rick. And that was only one out of five shots.

"You almost had it." Alex said from the line in front of her. Amore gave him a yeah right look and he chuckled. "No really. I was talking to Scooter and he said you're getting harder and harder to stop. I think he's just going easy on you cause he thinks your pretty."

Amore playfully pushed him forwards. "You're asking for it Monster."

"Bring it on Squirt!" Alex teased and took a shot at the goal. Scooter saved it. Amore took her shot right after, taking Scooter by surprise. He stopped it just in time.

"Good try Squirt!" Scooter called after her, sounding impressed. Alex gave her a high five then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Come on Squirt. Time to get you home." Alex said passing her off to Jason, who put her back down on the ice. Amore smacked Alex then raced off the ice before Alex could catch her. Alex just laughed and watched her go.

"So what is up with you and the Squirt?" Rick asked skating up next to Alex. Alex tensed. He was still having trouble being nice to him from what happened last year. But he was the team captain.

"Nothing man. She's like my sister." Alex said sounding a little disgusted. He was tired of people asking about him and Amore. "She's been my brothers best friend for years. And she's my best friends little sister."

"Oh that's right. She's your little brothers toy." Rick said with a laugh. "Wouldn't want to step on little bro's territory would you?"

Alex went for him but Jason held him back.

Rick just laughed. "What's wrong Banks? Did I hit a nerve?"

"Lay off Rick." Jason demanded. "Remember Amore is also my sister."

"She single?" Rick teased and skated off. Alex got out of Jason's grip and pushed him away from him.

"I cant believe you! You let him degrade your sister like that!" Alex yelled. "You did nothing."

Jason shook his head. "I wanted to kick his ass just as bad as you did Alex, but I know he's only trying to get you kicked off the team. Remember you're his only competition on the team. The only reason he got captain was because of his father. You should have gotten it, not him."

Alex just bowed his head and skated off the ice.

Amore noticed the tension between the boys on the way home. She had seen the confrontation between them and Rick and she knew better than to ask when it came to him. Jason dropped her off at her house and sped off with out even a good bye from either boy. Rolling her eyes she walked into her house to almost get run over by Adam.

"What is up with you?" Amore asked pushing him away. She was soon answered as she became drenched head to toe with water. Standing in front of her where the Ducks arms with water guns. They all quickly put the guns behind their backs and smiled innocently at her.

"Oh hey Slick." Fulton said itching his nose with the water gun. Amore couldn't help but laugh. It was so like him. "How was practice?"

"Dramatic if you can believe it." Amore said putting her stuff down on the tile floor with a loud clash. "And I'm the only girl on the team."

"And they think teen age girls are drama." Julie said with a smug look. Amore smiled back.

"Ha we are only drama cause teenage boys start it all." Amore replied and the three girls in the room cheered. The boys just rolled their eyes. They didn't even try to argue with them. They had learned along time ago that if there was more than one girl in the room then those girls where always right.

"So what happened?" Adam asked coming out from behind Amore completely dry. Amore grabbed the water gun Charlie had in his hand and drenched Adam before she spoke again.

"Only fair." She said with a smile then got to his question. "Rick. That's all I know. He was messing with Alex again today."

"Wait isn't that the same guy that Alex beat up last year?" Julie asked. "The really cute jerk?"

Amore nodded. "That would be the one and the same. I don't know what happened but all I know is that Alex got really upset with Jason. They didn't even talk all the way here."

Adam groaned. He knew that meant trouble for him when he got home. Alex always took his bad mood out on him. Amore gave him a sympathetic look.

"Maybe you can stay here?" Amore whispered to him. Adam smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Mory." Adam whispered back. Amore couldn't help but smile. He hadn't called her that in a very long time. She then quickly got back to the rest of the Ducks. "So what should we do on our last day of just us…before the other Ducks get here?"

"Shopping?" Connie said and the girls quickly agreed. The boys groaned. They had been shopping almost every day since Julie got back. The girls help up their hands in defeat.

"Ok sorry for the suggestion." Connie said rolling her eyes. "But if you guys cant find anything better to do I still put my vote in for shopping."

"How about paint ball?" Amore suggested. The Ducks, who had been fighting over what to do, fell silent. They all looked at Amore. "Jason told me about a place not to far from here. I've always wanted to go."

"Yeah, its actually really cool." Charlie piped up. "Mike had Jason take me after he moved back in. something about brotherly bonding."

Amore was a little taken back but knew it wasn't Charlie's fault. She wasn't even sure why she felt hurt about it. Adam put his arm around her shoulders sensing her pain.

"Well that settles it!" Adam demanded. "Paint ball it is….Does it hurt?"

"Not as bad as playing hockey with a severely sprained wrist." Amore whispered. Even though Adam and Amore where so close, Adam was still some what a mystery to her. He had played with his injured wrist for most of the Goodwill Games, but he didn't want to play paintball because it could hurt. The group quickly got their rollerblades on and headed out the door. Amore hooked her I pod onto a portable speaker backpack so they could listen to music on the way there.

"A thumb goes up." Amore sang off key.

"A car goes by." Charlie sand causing every one to glance over at him. They never believe he would have known that song. "Oh shut up. Change the song."

Amore laughed and changed it. She then looked over at Adam and smiled.

"I need to talk to you." Adam said along with the song as he grabbed Amore's arm. Amore pulled it away causing the others to stop wondering what the hell was going on between them. It almost looked like they where going to start a fight.

"The last time we talked Mr. Smith you reduced me to tears. And I promise you, it wont happen again." Amore said pushing against Adam's chest causing him to skate backwards. Adam grabbed Amore's hand and twirled her around. Then back to him before letting her go and allowing her to turn to a stop.

"Wow, wait a minute, what was that?" Julie asked sounding impressed.

"Adam and I are very good ball room dancers." Amore said nudging Adam a little bit. He blushed and turned away from her.

"Dang Cake-eater why hadn't you ever mentioned it before?" Guy teased. Connie nudged him.

Adam glared at Amore. She just smiled and messed up his hair. "Sorry Adam but its not like you wanted to take the classes. Remember how your mom was begging you for a whole week to take me to classes? You where the youngest in the class and you where so adorable in your little tux."

"Yeah but I didn't have to keep going." Adam said knowing that was a lie. Amore had threatened to tell the Hawks that they had won a couple of dance trophies if he had quit.

When they got to the paintball field every one got dressed in the protective gear and split up into teams. The red team had Charlie, Guy, Connie, Fulton and Goldberg. The black team had Amore, Adam, Julie, and Averman. They got a small lesson on how to use the paintball guns and the rules then they split up. The black team on one side the red on the other.

"How did you talk me into this?" Adam asked nervously.

"Would you rather go shopping?" Julie asked nudging Adam. "Cause we could always ditch Averman. I'd love to see his face when he realized he'd have to take on those five on his own."

"Hey!" Averman demanded. "I heard that."

He adjusted his helmet and ducked as the start bell rang. Amore couldn't help but laugh.

"Ducking isn't going to help us win." Amore teased as she took a shot at Fulton. She missed and he started to aim at where she was. "Ok guys. Time to split. Averman come with me. Julie go with Adam."

They split, dodging paintballs and only getting a few shots in themselves.

"You can run but you cant hide!" Connie called out. Amore saw Goldberg sneak around the corner. His back was towards her and Averman. Amore took her shot and nailed him in the back.

"Oh thank god!" he exclaimed raising his hand. "I'm out!"

Before he could round the corner to sit out he got nailed again by Averman.

"Why am I still getting hit?" He asked angrily. He rushed away dodging invisible paintballs. Amore gave Averman a high five. Fulton came around the corner shooting Averman. Amore squealed and quickly took a shot at Fulton but missed. She raced away and hid behind a large dumpster.

"I'm out!" Fulton called, surprising every one.

"Who got you buddy? I wanna know who got you?" Charlie said pretending to cry dramatically.

"Julie's not just sly and fast on the ice." Fulton said and every one heard Julie squeal as Fulton started to pick her up. He laughed and put her down. Charlie came out of hiding when Fulton gave away Julie's location and Adam nailed him in the chest.

"Three against two!" Amore announced. "Me likey!"

"Really?" Amore heard from behind her. There was no way of getting away from both Guy and Connie. Sure enough they both got her.

"I'm out!" Amore called out giving Guy and Connie a high five. "Nice team work."

"Dang you Amore!" Adam said poking his head up behind an old tire. "You had to get shot didn't you!"

"Any thing to torture you All-Star." Amore giggled. "And besides you still got Julie on your team."

"Ha she already shot at me twice saying she wanted to make sure her gun was still working!" Adam said ducking as a paint ball from Julie's gun came dangerously close to hitting him.

"Yep still working." Julie announced happily.

Amore smiled and sat next to Charlie. They watched Julie sneak up on Connie and Guy while they snuck up on Adam. Connie took a shot at Adam and got him in the shoulder. The next thing Connie knew she and Guy had been shot in the back.

"Yeah! Go Juls!" Amore exclaimed nudging Charlie. "You owe me an ice cream cone."

"Yeah Yeah." Charlie said nudging her back. "I'll take you to the café some time. Just don't let my mom know I lost a bet."

"I cant believe you left me in there!" Adam demanded as he threw his helmet at her. Amore caught it and gave him a hug.

"Oh Cake-Eater what would you do with out me?" Amore teased. Adam just took his helmet back and started to walk off. Amore raced after him and intertwined her arm with his. He looked away so she wouldn't see him smirk. "Oh Adam you know I'm teasing."

Adam turned his head more so Amore poked him. When there was no response from him Amore smacked him. "You are such a faker!"

"And you love me any way." Adam said with a huge smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks**

**AN: I'm glad your liking it and yes xxkpxx romance with both Banks brothers? But the question is will either of them admit it or even get a chance with her lol but yeah thanks all for reviewing!**

"Amore! Julie! We need to talk." Bombay called from the living room. Three teenagers bounded down the stairs to the living room. "Adam? What are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah, hey dad can Adam stay over?" Amore asked with a sweet innocent smile. Bombay thought about if for a moment. Usually he was ok with Adam staying over but that was with just Amore there. Now Julie was also staying in the house.

"Sure, but you'll have to sleep down stairs." Bombay said hoping Amore wouldn't ask questions, but instead she smiled.

"Duh Dad." Amore said. "We put his things in the biggest guest room down stairs."

Bombay smiled. He should have known that Amore had already thought every thing through. She was starting to think like him more and more each day.

"Ok, so back to what I was going to say." Bombay said with a smile. "I found out a way to allow all the non Minnesota Ducks to stay here."

"Here…as in this house?" Amore asked excitedly.

Bombay nodded. "Luis, Ken, Dwayne and Russ will be staying down stairs. Luis's sister Moria and her husband Juan will be coming to stay. Along with Moria's daughters Carmen and Christina."

"What about Portman?" Amore asked.

Bombay sighed heavily. He couldn't believe that Portman hadn't told her. "He's not coming. When he heard that I wasn't going to be the coach he wanted no part in the school."

"So he's staying in Chicago! And he's known this for how long?" Amore asked more shocked than any thing. Adam wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Amore rested her head on his chest.

"I've known he wasn't going to be coming for a couple of weeks now." Bombay said sadly. "He had asked me not to tell you because he wanted to do it himself."

Amore took a deep breath and rubbed her face in Adam's shirt so she wouldn't cry. She looked at Julie and smiled sadly. "Well I guess I'll be waiting for a phone call. But I have a feeling that you wont be the only one looking for hot Eden Hall boys."

Adam looked down at her. "I thought you liked the long distance relationship."

Amore just shrugged. "I do. But that was because I thought we where going to school together this year…. We'll just have to see how it goes."

"Hey here's an idea!" Julie said with a mischievous smile. "You could date Adam."

Both Adam and Amore jumped apart giving her a disgusted look. Bombay laughed. "If you two start dating Adam will stay down stairs and I'll be sleeping in front of the basement door."

"Ew dad! Come on you actually think that would actually happen." Amore protested.

"It would be like dating a sister! That's just sick!" Adam protested as well.

"Just wait till you two get a little bit older and the opposite sex isn't so scary any more." Bombay said and started to walk way. "Oh yeah there will be some movers coming in later today. If I'm not here tell them that the queen sized bed, that is down stairs, goes to Julie's room. Three of the twin sized beds go down stairs and one up in the spare bed room. Oh and Julie you'll be rooming with Amore so you'll have to give up your room."

"Awe man come on." Julie played out dramatically. "But, she smells like sweaty hockey gear!"

"So do you." Amore teased causing both girls to laugh. Bombay and Adam just shook their heads. They would never understand those two. Amore smacked Adam in the stomach then raced down the stairs. Adam quickly fallowed with Julie not far behind. Amore sat down on one of the couches and Adam jumped on her. They wrestled for a while when Julie got tired of watching and jumped in to help Amore. Soon Adam was pined under both girls. Julie winked at Amore knowing that Adam would barely move at all.

"So if things don't work between you and Portman, who you thinking about now. I'm sure there are some hotties on your team." Julie said and Adam started to struggle more.

"No kidding." Amore said playing along. There are a couple of good lookers like Scooter, Jeff, Rick…..Alex."

"God I really don't need to hear this!" Adam protested.

"Ooooo Alex…. Now he is a hottie. Not like his scrawny looking brother." Julie teased as she tickled Adam's side. "If you don't want him I'll take him….or is your brother still single?"

"Jason? I believe he his. I'll put in a good word for you." Amore said tickling Adam's other side. "But with the Alex and his little brother thing. I just don't see how they are related."

Julie could feel Adam struggle more and stood up to let him go. Amore wasn't going to give up that easily. She tossed herself upon him and rubbed her face in his neck. "Awe, don't be angry All-Star. I think you'll give Alex a run for his money in a couple of years."

"Oh thanks Squirt." Adam said pushing her away with a smile. They all sat down on the couch calling a truce. Adam sat between the two girls. They put in a movie and slowly one by one started to fall asleep. Julie put her head on Adam's shoulder and put his arm around her. Amore fell asleep with her head in his lap. Adam sighed. No one would have believed him if he said two beautiful girls had fallen asleep on him. Adam moved Amore's hair out of her face and fell asleep with his hand on her side.

**XOX**

Alex was starting to get nervous. He had called Amore six times as he sat outside of her house and was still getting no answer. They had practice and he knew Rick wouldn't go easy on them if they where late. He tried calling her one more time and got her voicemail. He couldn't take it any longer so he just walked into the house.

"Amore! Hello?" Alex called. He heard some one rush down the stairs. He walked around the corner and bumped into a girl he knew looked familiar yet he couldn't remember her name.

"Oh my god." The girl exclaimed. "Alex? Are you looking for Adam?"

Alex gave her an odd look. He thought Adam was staying over at Guy's house. "Um… no actually. Amore and I are late for practice."

Julie gasped. "Oh no! you where the one calling her phone. I forgot she called you monster so I just let it ring. Crap. You go get her from downstairs and I'll go grab her hockey gear."

Julie raced up the stairs. A little confused, Alex walked down the stairs to see Adam laying on the couch and Amore sleeping next to him.

"Amore!" Alex said a little gruff. Amore's eyes snapped open. She rubbed her eyes then quickly got up, nailing Adam in the groin as she did. Adam grabbed himself and rolled off the couch.

"Oh my god Adam I am so sorry!" Amore said sounding a little panicked. "I am so late!"

"Oh…You noticed." Alex said causing both Amore and Adam to jump.

"God Damn you Alexander!" Amore said angrily. "You scared the crap out of me!"

Alex didn't even smirk. "Come on. The girl up stairs had your hockey gear ready to go."

"Her name is Julie." Adam said rolling his eyes. Alex had met her more than once yet he never remembered her name.

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" Alex asked as he lead Amore up the stairs. Amore waved goodbye to Adam, grabbed her things from Julie and headed out to Alex's car.

"Where's Jason?" Amore asked.

"He had to go in early so I said I'd bring you to practice." Alex said sounding a little annoyed. He didn't speak again till they where heading off for practice. "I thought you with that Portman kid."

Amore gave him an odd look. She had no clue where this was coming from. "I am for the moment. He's not coming to Eden Hall and I haven't talked to him about what we should do. But I'm thinking he's going to say move on."

"Move on to Adam you mean?" Alex asked and Amore groaned. She now under stood what was going on.

"No! last night Julie, Adam, and I fell asleep on the couch together. Then this morning Julie got up leaving us to sleep." Amore demanded. "Adam and I will be nothing more than just friends. Why would you care any way?"

"You are both like siblings to me and I'd rather not see either of you getting hurt." Alex said with a sigh. "Guess you can say I'm not to trusting."

Amore put a hand on his arm. "I wouldn't blame you. But you don't have to worry about me. Hockey is the most important thin to me this year. Boys are just to look at and for comical relief."

Alex smiled. "Its not you I'm worried the most about."

Amore slowly turned towards him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Adam. He's not as…" Alex started but was unsure how he would explain. "He's becoming very curious about girls. And well… he's surprisingly knowledgeable."

Amore snorted, then realized that Alex was being serious. "No way."

Adam nodded. "Its true. I'm just scared he'll get used by the sluts at Eden Hall."

"I wont let it happen." Amore said reassuringly. Alex smiled at her. He looked at her for a moment longer then turned back to the road. He wasn't even sure why he had gotten upset when he saw her sleeping next to his brother. He knew it wasn't unusual for them. He looked down at her hand that was still touching his arm. She noticed and moved her hand away.

**XOX**

"Amore!" Bombay called from the stairway. She and Julie rushed down looking nervous as could be. It was the day the rest of the players came.

"Do you think any of them got cuter?" Amore whispered to Julie.

"I don't know, but it would be sweet if they did!" Julie said with a giggle. "Then you wont be the only one playing hockey with cute guys."

"All right girls. Settle down." Bombay said with a laugh. "Ken is here."

There was a knock on the door and Amore and Julie raced to the door. When they opened it they both gave Ken a huge hug causing him to blush.

"Baby Bash!" Amore said letting him go.

"Hey Slick. Julie." Ken greeted walking in. Bombay helped him with his luggage and lead him to his room while the girls waited for the others. The next one to arrive was Dwayne. Then Russ. Luis didn't arrive till after the other three boys had settled in. when he walked in he was dragging a suitcase and desperately trying to pull a young girl off of him so he could set her down. She looked no older than three. A five year old girl rushed in after him fallowed by Luis's sister and her husband.

"Carmen! No running in the house!" Moria said in a motherly stern tone. She put her bags down and greeted Bombay. "You must be Bombay. Luis had very good things to say about you."

"Really." Bombay said sounding surprised. "Let me show you your room. The boys will help get Luis settled in and the girls will help the kids."

Every one headed in different directions as they quickly helped the new guests. When they where completely done the Ducks and Amore headed to the lounge to catch up. Amore gave Julie a knowing wink. A year had done some of the guys good.

"So if your living with Bombay and your mom is back in LA…what happened to Jason?" Luis asked.

"Living with Mike, Casey and Charlie in my old house." Amore said with a sad smile. She missed her brother a lot. "So how did your sister get roped into this?"

Luis glared bitterly at the floor. "My mom didn't want me here alone. So Moria was going to by a house here and I'd live with her. When Bombay called she thought this was better. But just to warn you my sister is strict. There will be an unfair curfew and even a curfew for when guys and girl have to leave each others sights."

"Not very trusting?" Julie asked

"Well not of me any way." Luis said with a laugh. "I have a little problem with the ladies."

"You mean other than having Playa' plastered across your forehead?" Amore asked. "I mean come on. Its not like we didn't see that one coming."

Luis winked at her playfully. "You know your tempted."

"Hell no." Amore and Julie both exclaimed.

"I want a taco." Russ said out of no where. "You got tacos up in this joint?"

Every one froze and looked at him confused.

"You know y'all tacos do sound good." Dwayne admitted. Amore laughed out of everything they could crave it was tacos.

"Yo my sister has an awesome taco recipe. I'll go ask if she could make us some." Luis said rushing up the stairs. It was quite for a couple of seconds.

"So you hook up with Cake-eater yet, Slick?" Russ asked nudging Amore's arm. Amore gave him a disgusted look. Russ was saved when Luis raced down the stairs.

"We're getting tacos!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

**Next chapter! I'm on a roll!**

"Amore! Phone!" Luis called from the lounge. Amore raced down all from her room to the basement and snatched her phone from him all while beating him up.

"Hello?" Amore answered very out of breath.

"Should I call back?" Portman said with a laugh. Amore pushed Luis down to the ground then quickly raced for the steps but found it blocked by Russ.

"No its cool. I'm just trying to get out of the basement." Amore said as Luis picked her up and put her down on the couch. She squeaked and squirmed away from him. "All the out of state Ducks are staying here with me and well….the boys are already getting on my nerves. JULIE!"

"I can tell." Portman said laughing again. "Tell them if they don't behave I'll have to fly over their kick their butts and fly back."

"Or you could do that any way." Amore said as she and Ken had a sward fight with pool sticks. Julie raced down the steps and jumped on Russ's back.

"Run! Mory Run!" Julie called. Amore took a mad dash for the stairs. She made it and pulled Julie away from Russ's grasp. Before the girls knew it all four boys where hot on their tales.

"No running in my house!" Amore demanded as she and Julie made a mad dash for their stairs. "Hold on Portman I really want to talk to you."

"Surrender the phone little lady. And no one shall be hurt." Luis demanded.

"Never!" Julie and Amore demanded as they entered their room and slammed the door in the guys' faces. They heard Moria's door open and the boys bolt down the stairs.

"Luis Franklin Mendoza! If you bug these girls while they are getting ready for bed one more time!" Moria said then jabbered something in Spanish. The girls giggled.

"Ok I'm back." Amore said sitting down on her bed. "So I heard your not coming to Eden Hall this year."

Portman sighed. "I'm guessing Bombay told you."  
"Yeah." Amore said sadly. "So…."

"I think we should try and stay together…" Portman said quietly. "if that's what you want. I mean if we find out later that it wont work then we'll just say so. Maybe that way we can still be friends?"

Amore thought about if for a moment. She still wanted to be with him but what did that mean at this point. The only time they talked was once every two weeks. And they hadn't seen each other since the day he left. "Yeah I'd like that."

"So I'll take to you soon?" Portman asked.

"Well of coarse." Amore said with a smile and they both hung up the phone.

Julie sat up on her bed with her feet crossed. "So…"

Amore sighed and smiled happily. "We are still together for the moment."

Julie threw her pillow at her friend and laughed. "And I am still the only single one of us girls…. That means more guys for me."

Amore laughed and tossed the pillow back to her. "Go to bed."

The girls giggled and turned off the lights. They crawled into bed but couldn't go to sleep. Tomorrow was their first day of high school and they were already getting the first day jitters.

**XOX**

Amore got off the bus and sighed. There was no turning back now. Julie intertwined her arm in Amore's and lead her to the other out of state Ducks.

"This place is crazy man!" Russ exclaimed looking around Eden Hall. Amore smiled and spun around.

"I've always known I'd be going here." Amore said starting to let her excitement take over. "Its like… not even as cool as I thought it would be."

"It's not bad." Russ agreed. "but you know. I think this place is running very low on the brothers quotient."

"Yeah." Julie said pretending to listen to Russ. "Hey I want to know who this new Coach Orion is. My dad said that if I didn't like him, I could come right home."

"That's nice." Russ said trying his hardest to keep Julies attention. Amore just stood back with the other three and laughed at his attempt. "My dad said I better stay in on scholarship or he'll whip my butt."

Luis winked at Amore then quickened his step to catch up with Russ and Julie. "You know, I heard in the dorm that the guy played for the Minnesota North Stars and got suspended for punching out his own coach."

"The dorms?" Amore asked with a laugh. "Is that what you ran off to do this morning? Check out what hot girls live in what dorms?"

Luis just nudged her but didn't respond. Every one knew that was what he was doing.

"You mean the Dallas Stars?" Dwayne asked a little slow on the change of subject. "I heard he punched out a fan."

"I heard he was a Buddhist." Julie said excited to gossip with the boys. "You know. Like Kung Fu or Richard Gere."

Ken laughed. "Kung Fu wasn't a Buddhist. He was a Trappist monk."

"Are you talking about the old Kung Fu or the Further Adventures of the New Kung Fu?" Russ asked and Amore rolled her eyes. She looked over at Julie as she intertwined their arms again.

"Ya'll watch too much TV." Dwayne said shaking his head.

"Shoot. That's the safest thing to do in my hood." Russ said and the group laughed.

"Russ you mean the only thing to do in your hood." Amore said rubbing his stomach. Russ playfully batted her away.

"Watching TV and Eating." Russ replied happily.

"Squirt!" Cole called over when he saw Amore walk into the auditorium with the others. Amore ignored him and kept walking.

"Mory!" Alex said from behind Cole and indicated a seat between him and Jason. Amore smiled and turned to the others.

"That's my queue." Amore said letting go of Julie's arm. She wanted to sit with her friends but knew Varsity always sat together. She walked over to her spot and sat down.

"You must be psyched!" Jason said giving his sister a huge brotherly hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"Now don't get all mushy on me now." Amore teased. "There are a tone of hot guys around here and I don't want to make a scene."

Alex laughed. "So I can make a scene?"

He stood up and took a deep breath. Amore quickly pulled him down to his seat.

"No you cant Alexander!" Amore said hiding a smile. "You are so not brother worthy. Talking about brothers…where's Adam and Charlie?"

"They met up with the other Ducks." Alex said looking around. "You know they should be here by now."

Alex looked around a few more times then catching Amore off guard put her in a headlock. Amore fought to get free yet Alex was way to strong.

"Hey you know what? You Ducks don't belong here at Eden Hall." Rick said and Alex let go of Amore. Of course Rick was starting his normal shit. But for once it wasn't about Alex and Amore.

Russ turned around not looking happy at all. "What?"

"Hey, easy, Russ. They probably just think we're someone else." Dwayne said hopefully. "Um. I'm Dwayne. We're the new hockey team. And you are?"

Cole took his chewing gum out of his mouth and placed it in Dwayne's out stretched hand.

"Varsity. The only Hockey team." Rick said with a smirk. Amore went to smack him but Jason grabbed her hand.

"Do you want to be on the bench the whole season?" He asked and Amore turned away from the scene in front of her. It broke her heart, but she couldn't risk not playing.

The Dean started to talk and Amore leaned back in her chair. She knew Dean Buckley's speech by heart from Alex and Jason. The speech was the same every year. All three of them mouthed the speech till he actually started to say something new.

"Wow? I think I'm going to have a heart attack!" Alex whispered. Amore silently laughed and hushed him.

"Now will you join me in giving a big, rousing Warrior welcome to the gold medal winners of the Junior Goodwill Games. "I present to you…" the Dean said as the curtain behind him fell to the ground. Before any one could comprehend what was going on the curtain flew off of seven very stunned students.

"Hi, we're the Ducks." Charlie announced causing the students to burst out into laughter. Amore couldn't even attempt to hold back laughter when she saw Adam kneeling next to Fulton looking extremely frightened.

"Looks like out little All-Star got a taste of trouble." Amore said nudging Alex. "Better watch your back. Wasn't that your thing?"

Alex just nudged her back. The students started to get up and leave. They all knew that the Dean couldn't get back into his speech after that out burst. Amore went against the flow of the crowd till she spotted Adam. She smacked him across the head.

"I'm so proud of you! Getting into trouble on your first day of school." Amore teased. She gave the others high fives. "Now that was a classic Duck entrance. It will be going down in Eden Hall history."

"Thank you." Charlie said with a smile. "So we have to go to the Dean's office. What will you be doing?"

"Raving havoc on the Varsity team while keeping Alex from beating the shit out of Rick." Amore said with a heavy sigh. "You could kidnap me and take me to the Deans office with you….No…Ok then I'm off to the meeting."

Amore separated from them and made her way to Willson's office. To no one's surprise she was the last one there. Willson gave her a not so happy look then looked around the room.

"We have got a long hard year in head of us." Willson said pacing in front of his team. "You know the grade situation. Please obay it. To make this team as good as last years we need every one a hundred percent in this team. You only stay together. Please limit yourselves to very little contact with the JV team as much as possible. I don't want trouble."

Jason, Alex, and Amore raised there hands. Willson rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"We sort of live with members of the JV team." Jason said for all three of them. "So that last part is going to be a little hard."

"We just don't want certain people to spill all of our moves to her little friends." Rick said nodding towards Amore. Alex tensed and Amore put her hand up to calm him down.

"If I wanted to tell them team plays. I don't think they'd do any good." Amore snapped back. "The Ducks have a different style than you and I don't think they're going to be changing soon."

"All right you two." Willson said finally getting between them. "Practice last period. Be here. On time. Now get to class."

Alex placed his arm around Amore's shoulders and walked her to her locker. Amore noticed girls glaring at her. But she ignored them. She wasn't even going to get into drama on the first day of school.

"What's your first class?" Alex asked.

"Algebra." Amore said sounding annoyed. She liked math but she had already taken that class. "What about you?"

"Advanced Chemistry." Alex groaned. "Walk you to class?"

"I can manage Mr. Protective." Amore said with a laugh. "Any way I got most of my classed with the Ducks."

Alex looked around then back to Amore. "You sure? I walk you to class and you'll have guys crawling all over you."

Amore just laughed. "Naw. I think I can live with out boy drama. I already have to put up with the teams."

Amore walked away as Jason walked up to Alex. He looked down the hallway at his sister then back at Alex. "I did not just see you hit on my little sister."

Alex laughed and walked away. Jason just stood there a moment knowing he had missed something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

**AN: Hope you like this chapter. Some drama like always but please Read and Review!**

Amore rushed to her first class and just made it before the bell rang. She quickly took a seat between Adam and Charlie and took out her note book. The boys smirked knowing how much of a goody two shoes she was in school. She was even more worried about her grades than Adam was.

"Mrs. Quiz Nazi." Adam reminded Amore of what their brothers called the teacher. Charlie groaned. Jason had warned him many times on how Mrs. Heather loved to give guizzes. "I heard she gives a quiz almost every day!"

"That's nothing." Amore said as the boys leaned closer to her so they could hear her quite whisper. "Jason once told me that he and Alex got three extra pop quizzes just for laughing."

Adam snorted back a laugh. "That's not true. Alex told me that he had papercliped Jana Morgan's hair together causing them to burst out into laughter. That got them the three extra quizzes."

Mrs. Heather walked into the room, walked up to the front and stood smack dab in the middle. If some one took a picture and folded it in the middle, Mrs. Heather would have been cut perfectly in half.

"Lets take role call." Mrs. Heather said and the students quieted down. She was reading off the names as if bored till she came to three names. Charlie Conway, Adam Banks, Amore Bombay….."

She looked up and spotted the three of them right away. She glared at them for a couple more seconds then finished role call. She then calmly placed the paper down and turned her attention back to them. "You three, from this day forth I don't want to see you sitting next to each other. I had enough problems with your brothers, I sure do not need it from you three."

Amore raised her hand. Mrs. Heather's glare seemed to harden by each inch Amore's hand rose. "Yes Miss Bombay."

"Um…Its actually Witts-Bombay." Amore corrected. "My name is Amore Witts-Bombay."

Mrs. Heather nodded to show she acknowledged her words but did not reply. Instead she took a deep breath and addressed the class. Now every Monday you'll have a practice quiz, every Wednesday you'll have a real quiz, every Friday you'll have an exam and any time I feel like it you'll have a surprise quiz or exam…..Should we get started with our first surprise?"

The class groaned. Some of them glared back at Amore as if she had set off the resent unfortunate event. Mrs. Heather passed out the quizzes and stopped right in front of Charlie, Adam, and Amore's table. "If I see any signs of cheating coming from this table I will tare up your quizzes and you will get a zero for the day."

Amore gasped. She couldn't get a zero on the first day. She nervously tapped her pencil on her desk as the rest of the papers where being past out.

"Don't be nervous Mory. You'll do fine." Adam assured her. Amore tried to smile but all she could think about was getting that dang zero.

When the next class came around Amore couldn't be more relieved to get out of Mrs. Heathers class.

"Thank god, who's next?" Amore asked and the boys smiled at her. They had seen Mrs. Heather try and hide her smile when she saw Amore's quiz. She had obviously done very well yet Amore was still very nervous about it. Adam put his arm around her shoulders.

"The Dwarf Master." Adam replied in a deep voice. Amore smiled and shook her head. He couldn't sound dark and mysterious even if he wanted to.

"The Dwarf Master?" Charlie asked looking from each friend. "What's that mean?"

"Mr. Dee. Every year he always tells the same speech to new students." Amore replied opening the door to that class room.

"He uses this stupid gnome looking doll to make his point that he calls a dwarf." Adam said and Amore put her finger to her lips.

"Hush Cake-eater. We wouldn't want to ruin the big speech for Charlie." Amore said almost walking into Mr. Dee. "Oh hey, sorry Mr. Dee."

"Amore Bombay." He said and Amore sighed.

"Its Amore Witts-Bombay." Amore corrected. Mr. Dee made the correction on his paper.

"You're in the back corner over there." Mr. Dee said pointing to a desk across from Guy. Mr. Dee looked at Adam and groaned. "The other Banks kid. Well I learned along time ago not to separate your brother and Mr. Witts. So I wont make that mistake again. Your sitting in front of Miss Witts-Bombay."

Adam rolled his eyes and took a seat. He turned around and gave her an annoyed look. "I have a feeling we'll be getting this all day."

"We have big shoes to feel Little Banksie." Amore teased. "Lets just hope it doesn't affect our grades."

Adam just smiled and turned back around. At least he wouldn't be the only grade freak that year. When the class was over Adam walked with Amore out of the class. "So what class next?"

"Mr. Wolf Man." Amore said with a sigh. "What about you?"

"Mrs. Johnston." Adam said grudgingly. He really wanted to have that class with Amore. He knew she would be the only teacher that didn't judge them from how their brothers behaved in their classes. "So you got all your classes with Charlie?"

"Except for last class. You guys have actual class, I have hockey practice." Amore said with a smile. Charlie walked up behind them and Amore waved good bye to Adam as they went their separate ways. It was odd not having class with him. It was the first time since the history of their schooldays that they were not together in every class.

"He'll be ok Mory." Charlie teased. "He's as crazy about his grades as you are."

Amore smiled at him. She knew they'd be ok. As they walked down the hall a girl stopped them. Amore had seen her from some where else but she didn't seem to want to talk to her.

"Hi, Uh…Will you sign a petition?" she asked holding out a clipboard and pen. Charlie didn't even seem to hear what she had said. Amore nudge him forward a little bit and he finally opened his mouth to talk.

"Uh…Yeah what's it for?" Charlie asked smiling almost shyly.

"We're demanding the board change the demeaning warrior name." She said simply glaring over at Amore. Amore then knew what her problem was. Amore was wearing a Varsity jacket.

"Well, Warriors isn't so bad is it? You've got the Indians, the Braves, the Redskins." Charlie said watching her closely. Amore saw Jason and Alex walking down the stairs and quickly raced up to them.

"Boo." Amore yelled as she jumped on Jason's back. Jason just turned sideways so Alex could pry Amore off him.

"What's up Squirt?" Jason asked then saw Charlie talking to the girl. "Awe man look at Charlie. He cant take his eyes off Linda!"

"Linda? As in Mrs. Johnston's daughter Linda?" Amore said in awe. "The trouble maker with out a cause?"

"The one and only." Alex said nodding his head. "Heard she's wanting to change the mascot again. That's like her what….third try?"

"Fourth actually." Jason corrected. "I'd sign it if Willson didn't read the list."

Amore shook her head. Then waved good by to the boys as Charlie started to walk away. For some reason she had the feeling it didn't go so well. Sure enough Charlie wouldn't even talk to her when they got to class early.

"You know she's a teachers daughter." Amore said trying to make him feel better. "She's had a bad view of this school most of her life. Don't blame her if she has a grudge against jocks. She's about the only one that does in this school any way."

Charlie glared at her and she sighed. Where were the guys when a fellow guy Duck needed help. As if answered from her prayers Fulton and Averman walked into the class room.

"Oh thank god!" Amore said grabbing both their arms and leading them to Charlie. "Boy talk….or what ever you guys do when girls aren't around."

Amore then went to sit in the back of the class. At least then she wouldn't have to hear the secret conversations of the man's mind.

**XOX**

Amore passed the puck to Jason just as Cole reached her. Instead of actually hitting her he quickly moved around her. It didn't take her long to realize that none of the players would hit her. Not even Alex or Jason.

"What's with the not hitting me all the sudden?" Amore asked skating up to Alex.

"Strict rule from Coach." Alex answered. Rick passed him the puck but Amore intercepted it and passed it to Jason. "See you could have gotten that from me."

"Damn it Squirt, just go back to your spot and practice." Alex demanded as he skated away. Amore just stood there. Something was very wrong. She looked around and every one seemed to avoid her eye. Even Jason. She was so excited when she saw the Ducks checking out the arena, that she was caught of guard when Rick pushed her down with so much force she slid a couple of inches.

"What the hell Rick?" Alex said helping Amore to her feet. "The puck wasn't any where near her!"

Amore quickly got in between the two boys. "I should have been paying attention. Alex. I'm ok. Just back up."

"Listen to your little girlfriend Banks." Rick said with a smirk. "Let me ask you something. Is she a screamer like Mindy? No she must be a pillow biter or Adam would…"

Rick had no chance to finish his sentence before Alex jumped him. Jason raced over to help his sister pull Alex off Rick. Alex just pushed them away and kept beating him.

"Banks!" Willson Demanded. "Get over here now!"

Alex got to his feet. "You can call me anything you want. Do anything you want to me, but leave my family and friends out of it."

"You said nothing about lovers." Rick said trying his hardest to not look hurt. Alex took one last kick.

"If I hear that your harassing Amore in any way. I'll make sure I kick your ass when your not in pads." Alex demanded as he went to the coach. The team watched in suspense, wondering what was going to happen to Alex. Most of the team was loyal to him. And knew the team would be in trouble with out him. Willson looked very upset as he held out his hand. Alex bowed his head and took his practice jersey off then placed it in Willson's open hand. The whole team turned and glared at Rick.

"I guess you won." Jason said taking his jersey off as well. "The only reason I stayed on this team was because he asked me too."  
Amore started to follow Jason's example but he stopped her.

"No Slick. Stay. This is your dream. Not ours. You deserve this spot." Jason handed Willson his jersey and skated off the ice. She couldn't believe it. Her only friends on the team left her.

"That's the end of practice. Go wash up." Willson said not sounding to happy at all. Rick and Cole went to talk to Scooter while the rest of the team went to the box to get their things.

"I cant believe Alex is gone." Jeff Brown said shaking his head. "There's no way I'm listening to Reilly. He doesn't deserve that C."

"Guys, just play like Alex is still here." Amore said with a shrug. "He wouldn't want to see his team go donw."

The guys smiled at her. She was right. Alex had done so much or the team. And the girl standing among them. Amore skated over to the Ducks. She didn't realize Rick and his two followers where right behind her.

"Hey guys." Amore said excitedly then felt herself get pulled behind Rick.

"Well if it isn't captain Ducky." Rick said teasing Charlie.

"Get your hand off him man." Fulton demanded. Cole started to laugh.

"Well if it isn't a Bash Brother. I'm really shaken now." Cole teased.

"I heard the other Bash Brother was to scared to leave Chicago." Rick teased. Amore pushed her way past Rick and through the Ducks. "I guess the only think those Witts kids can do is run when they cant take the heat."

"Break it up!" Willson demanded and the Varsity backed away. Adam was still watching the exit were Amore had left. He was fighting the urge to go find her but as the Ducks stepped onto the ice, he followed.

Amore was completely changed back into her regular clothes when the rest of the team entered the locker room. Willson was right behind them.

"What did I say about the JV Team!" Willson demanded. "Amore, I need to talk to you."

The team froze, even Rick. They watched as Amore slowly walked into Wilson's office. None of them had a good feeling about it. Wilson shut the door and took a seat in his chair.

"Amore the reason the team wasn't hitting you today was because we're getting another player and your play time was going to be cut." Wilson explained. Amore's heart seemed to stop. "I didn't want you to get hurt during practice so you'd be a back up as well. But with two very good players gone, things have changes. I don't want Rick or the others bringing you down, so come talk to me if they give you trouble. Alex gave up a lot to get you on the team, Even Captain. I want to see what my best player saw in you. That's all you may go."

"Coach? If I may ask, who's the new player?" Amore asked and prayed to god that it wasn't Matt Reilly, Ricks younger brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mighty Ducks.**

**IT may be a couple of more days before the next chapter. I've been having to use my parents computer on my days off and I don't have another night off for three days.**

"Coach? If I may ask. Who's the new player?" Amore asked. She prayed to God that it wasn't Matt Reilly, Rick's younger brother.

"Adam Banks." Willson said with a smile. Amore nodded and walked out of the office to see the team hadn't moved since she went in there. She ignored them and grabbed her thinks. She didn't want to look at any of them. _**Alex gave up a lot to get you on the team. Even captain. **_the words kept running through her head as she sat on the steps of the Hockey arena. She had to wait for Julie and all of them. She felt some one sit down next to her. Knowing who it was she rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her.

"You ok?" Alex asked.

"Yes and no." Amore admitted. "This is going to suck. Why didn't you just walk away?"

Alex hugged her close. "No one deserved to be talked about like that. Especially you. You've already been through enough, and besides, it would have happened eventually."

Amore looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me you gave up captain to get me on the team?"

Alex looked down at her in surprise and then it clicked. The only one that knew about that was Willson. "I would have done the same thing for Adam. You two practically live and breath hockey. I only play because my dad wanted me to."

"Adam did make Varsity." Amore said with a smile. The doors behind them opened and Dean Buckley walked out. He didn't look to happy to see Alex sitting there.  
"Mr. Banks, I do believe you are suspended." Buckley said and Alex stood up. "And Miss Bombay, isn't your practice over?"

"Some of the Ducks live with me." Amore replied. Buckley nodded then looked at Alex.

"I'm gone." He said bitterly then turned to Amore. "Tell Adam to go to your place or stay at Charlie's. I have a feeling its not going to be pretty at home."

Alex walked away and Amore's heart sank. He didn't deserve what was coming to him. Buckley walked off just as the Ducks came out. None of them looked happy. Charlie rushed past them all, not even saying hello to Amore.

"Bad first practice." She asked and no one spoke. "I take that as a very much so."

"Where's Alex?" Adam asked and Amore looked down at the ground. "What? He's not happy that I made Varsity is he?"

Amore just shook her head. Julie quickly went to her side.

"Mory? What's wrong?" she asked. Amore wouldn't answer. She didn't want to say in front of every one. Julie sighed. "Lets just get home."

Amore grabbed Adam's arm but he pulled away from her.

"I got to go home." Adam protested but Amore shook her head and took a hold of his hand. He knew then that something was really wrong. "Well then lets get going."

They got on the bus and everyone was quite all the way home. When they walked in Moria greeted them happily till she saw Adam.  
"Who's this?" Moria asked. "I thought I said no guests on a school night."

"Moria, this is Adam Banks." Julie introduced. "Amore's best friend."

Amore ignored every thing going on and lead Adam up to her room. Moria didn't make a fuss. Bombay had told her about the Banks boys, Charlie, and Jason. She knew how all those boys practically lived at the house.

Amore shut the door and gave Adam a hug.

"Mory? Whats wrong?" Adam asked concerned. Amore pulled away and sat down on her bed and motioned for Adam to do the same.

"Alex got kicked off the team and Jason quit." Amore said catching Adam off guard. "Rick was saying some pretty nasty things about me and Alex…Alex couldn't take it and he beat the shit out of him. So Willson kicked him off the team. Then Jason quit. I was going to as well but Jason told me to stay. Then Willson told me that Alex had given up captain to get me on the team. Then Alex tells me he got suspended…Well Buckley said it but still. That's why I brought you here. Alex said it would be really bad at your house and told me to let you know to come here or to Chalrie's…What was wrong with him by the way?"

"Our new Coach, Coach Orian, took away his C." Adam said. He then looked over at Amore. "You know we cant let Alex take this on his own."

"I know." Amore said with a sigh. "But I had to make it look like I had listened to him."

Adam smiled. He should have known she would have already come up with a plan. They went back down stairs and Amore explained to Moria that she was going to Adam's and might even stay over depending on how bad it was. Moria okayed it and the two left with out even saying a word to the others.

"I guess that's how its going to be now." Luis said a little bitterly. "Now that they're both on Varsity there will be no room for us."

**XOX**

When Adam and Alex walked up to the front door, they could hear Phillip yelling at Alex. They both took a deep breath then walked in.

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Adam announced. He walked into the kitchen as Amore put her stuff down on the couch.

"Alex told us you went to Amore's." Diana said sounding a little worried.

"Oh he did." Amore said happily as she walked up to Alex and gave him a huge hug. Phillip cleared his throat.

"Amore this isn't the best time." Phillip said trying to keep his anger down.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked. I was just hoping that Alex could take Adam and I out to eat." Amore said. "To celebrate Adam making Varsity. Kind of like passing the torch."

Phillip's eyes lit up. "You made Varsity as a freshman." He cleared his throat. "No sorry Amore. Alex is grounded. You'll have to ask Jason."

"I would but he's busy with Charlie. Coach Orian took away Charlie's C." Amore sadly. "I'd ask the Ducks but I don't think that would be good since no one else made Varsity. Then I'd ask some of the Varsity players, but most of them are blaming me for Alex getting booted and Jason quitting."

Alex hid a smile. He knew what Amore was doing. He hugged her back sadly and shook his head.

"It's ok Amore. He wouldn't under stand." Alex whispered just loud enough for his parents to hear. "We'll do it some other time."

"Understand? What will we not understand sweetie?" Diana asked looking very concerned. She looked at her husband as if begging him not to make them upset.

"Well since Alex and Jason are no longer on the team, Amore and I will be playing more than just back up. So college scouts will be seeing us and be thinking wow they're playing a lot for being freshman." Adam said and the kids could see Phillip thinking about it.

"Dad there's also something else I have to say." Alex said and tightened his hug on Amore. She knew he was getting nervous. "I didn't just punch Rick because he called me fake…he said some really nasty things about Amore."

Phillip rolled his eyes. "Oh Alex, was it worth getting kicked off the team for it?"

"Phillip." Diana warned. "Go on Alex. What happened."

"Rick asked me if Amore was a screamer like Mindy." Alex said looking down at his feet. "Then he said she was a pillow biter. Said Adam would have heard it and would have beat me up by now."

"What?" Both Diana and Phillip exclaimed. Phillip shook his head then looked at Alex and Amore. "he doesn't know something we don't…does he?"

Amore shook her head. "No, I had to ask one of the guys what it meant. That's why I though Alex should go have some fun tonight. I mean he stood up for me when not even Jason had."

"Rick really said those things in front of both of you?" Diana asked in disgust.

"Right before he knocked her down for no reason at all." Alex said and Phillip shook his head.

"And Willson made him captain!" Phillip said angrily. "See Alex I told you! You should have picked up your game and none of this would have happened."

Alex stood up angrily. "I did get captain. ok there. I said it. I got captain but gave it up so Amore could get on the team. Rick's dad had a deal with Willson that Matt would be the new player on Varsity when the Ducks got their scholarship. Amore wouldn't have been on any team this year. So as a deal they let Amore on the team and made Rick captain."

Phillip took a deep breath and looked down at his feet. Amore looked over at Adam. Maybe her plan wouldn't work as easily as they had hoped. They hadn't counted on Alex's short temper. Phillip looked over at Amore and smiled.

"I know your worth it Amore. Don't let them get to you." Phillip said then sighed heavily as Diana gave him an encouraging smile. "Go, but your not out of this yet, Alex."

The three kids quickly raced out of the house before Phillip could change his mind. When they were about ready to leave Jason pulled up behind beside them.

"Have you guys seen Charlie? He hasn't come home yet." Jason asked worriedly. Amore and dam gave each other a knowing look.

"Hans." They said together. Both Alex and Jason gave them odd looks.

"Whenever Charlie is feeling down he goes to Hans." Amore said simply. "Same as me and Dad. But I wouldn't go get him. When Han has him calmed down, he'll come home."

"Thanks." Jason replied relieved. "And good job getting Alex out of the house Amore. How'd you do it?"

"A touch of the Bombay charm." Amore said getting into the back seat of Alex's car. The others waved goodbye to Jason and drove off. When they pulled up to Amore and Adam favorite restaurant Amore squealed. She hadn't eaten there in a long time.

"Tonight is on me." Alex said happily he then turned to look at Amore. "No buts, no tipping off the waitress, no paying your half before we leave, and no taking a peak at the ticket."

Amore didn't say anything, she was to busy watching a car that just pulled up. The boys noticed and looked over at what she saw. It was Rick's car and he had Mindy with him.

"Come on Alex, lets go some where else." Adam said but Alex shook his head.

"I cant avoid him. I have all my classes with him." Alex replied getting out of the car. Amore and Adam did the same thing. They ignored Rick making out with Mindy and followed Alex into the restaurant. The waitress sat them down in the back and their luck, she sat Rick and Mindy at the next table over.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a Witts and two Banks boys." Rick said with a smirk. Alex tensed but ignored him. Amore gave him a sympathetic look. She knew Alex had really liked Mindy. Amore jumped as her phone went off. She smiled and answered her phone.

"Hey." Amore said happily. "Didn't you call me this week?"

"What? You need your space?" Portman asked with a laugh.

"No just a welcomed surprise." Amore said happily. Alex and Adam starting making kissy noises at her. She threw her napkin at Adam and her fork at Alex. "So whats up?"

"I know it was your first day at school and I missed you." Portman said. :So I called you up."

"Awe, I missed you too." Amore said and the boys froze. They looked at each other then went nuts.

"Awe Portman! I miss you too!" Adam said leaning closer so Portman would be able to hear him.

"Portman, oh Portman, where for out thou Portman." Alex said in a high pitched voice. Amore pushed Adam away and threw her spoon at Alex.

"Why am I getting the silverware to the gut?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"Because." Amore said simply and Portman laughed.

"Was that Cake-eater?" Portman asked. "Wow, when did he become a joker?"

Amore pushed Adam away again as he tried to listen in on the conversation. "When he knows your in Chicago and cant kick his butt."

Adam put his hands over his heart as if he was heart broken. Amore laughed. "Hey I'm going to call you tonight. I got to beat up a Banks."

"Don't hurt Alex to bad." Portman teased. They hung up and the Banks boys broke out in laughter.

"Oh shut up the both of you." Amore said trying to sound serious. "Every time my boyfriend calls me, I'm having to put up with one of the Ducks."

"Awe Mory. Are you having Duck troubles?" Adam teased. Amore smiled. She couldn't help it. She never met any one who could stay mad at him. The waitress came over and took their orders. They got the same thing they always got.

"Did I hear you say Portman? As in Dean Portman?" Mindy asked not caring how loud she was talking. "The Bash Brother Dean Portman."

"Yeah, that's my boyfriend." Amore said simply.

"How id you pull that one off?" Mindy asked sounding impressed. Now it was Amore's time to tense. She couldn't believe she would never be able to get away from the Eden Hall Drama


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and the phone call with Portman was based off of a true story except the two Banks boys would have been my gigantic older cousins (Both are a little over 6'6.) just a random funny fact. Its more funny when you find out that I'm a small 5'4 girl and I kicked both their butts lol any who please keep reading!**

Amore climbed in Adam's bed and smiled innocently at him when he walked into his room.

"No, I get my bed, you get the floor." Adam said with a smile. "We go through this every time you stay over."

"And I always win." Amore said with a smile. Adam just shook his head and climbed in his bed next to her. Amore scooted over to let him in and they both laid down so they faced each other.

"I'm going to get a lot of crap from varsity aren't I?" Adam asked Amore shrugged.

"Depends. But I think only from Rick and his two loyal groupies." Amore assured him. "The others all believed Alex should have gotten captain."

"Do you really like Portman?" Adam asked. Amore couldn't help but giggle.

"Adam Theodore Banks! Are you jealous?" Amore teased but Adam didn't laugh.

"No but I think Alex is." Adam said seriously. "He's very protective of you. I don't know maybe I'm just paranoid."

Amore sat up on her elbow. "Paranoid about what?"

Adam sighed knowing that he was about ready to say something stupid. "Because I was worried that you'd fall for my brother and I'd lose my best friend. There I said it."

Amore hugged Adam and couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Adam, you'll always be my best friend. Never forget that… So have you seen any girls that interest you yet?"

Adam laughed. "Mory its only been the first day of school."

Amore giggled. "Oh come on you couldn't have been focusing on classes all day. If Charlie found a girl, you could have too."

Adam shook his head. "Talking about girls. One of the Ducks has his eye on Mindy. Bet you cant guess who?"

"Luis." Amore said with a smile. Adam couldn't believe she had guessed that quickly. Amore let him ponder for a moment before she took pity on him and told him how she knew. "Luis is the only one girl crazy enough to look at her when he knows about what she did last year."

Adam shook his head. "I don't see what guys see in her. She's a bitch."

Amore couldn't help but laugh. "Adam, she's a regulation Hottie. There isn't a single girl in the entire school that can compete with her looks. She doesn't even wear makeup."

"She doesn't wear make up so it doesn't rub off on all the guys she messes around with." Alex said in the doorway. He smiled and jumped on the end of the bed. "Do you realize I can hear every thing your talking about in here?"

Alex tickled Amore as Adam tried to protect his friend. They must have made a lot of racket because Diana was soon standing in the doorway. She didn't say anything at first, just stood back and watched. They were so happy just messing around like they had when they were younger. But when she noticed one of her sons readjust himself she made her presents known.

"Having fun kids?" She asked causing all three kids to jump.

"Oh hey mom." Alex said messing up Amore's hair one last time. "Sorry, these two wouldn't shut up so I came in to calm them down."

"And you did a wonderful job Alex." Diana said sarcastically. "But you all should get some sleep now. There is school tomorrow."

"Not for me there isn't." Alex said with a sigh. He threw the extra pillow at Amore as she started to make her bed on the floor. She pinched his leg as he passed but a stern look from Diana made them stop. As soon as Alex was out of the room Diana shut the door and grabbed her eldest son's elbow to let him know she wanted to talk.

"Amore has grown into quite the young lady." Dian said. Alex wasn't sure where his mother was going with this. "I'm just worried that you and Adam will soon notice."

"What! Ewe mom." Alex said not believing what his mother was saying. "She's like a sister to us."

"Don't be so sure." Diana said walking back to her bedroom. Alex stood in the hallway a moment then looked back at Adam's room. What had his mother seen to make her believe things had changed.

**XOX**

When Amore and Adam walked into the halls of Eden Hall they were bombarded by Connie and Julie. The two girls quickly grabbed Amore and took her away.

"So how was your night?" Julie teased and Amore rolled her eyes.

"Guys its nothing new about me staying with Alex and Adam." Amore said with a laugh. "I do it all the time."

Connie and Julie giggled.

"No silly." Julie said with a huge smile. "We're talking about little miss cheerwhore being jealous of you."

"What!" Amore said causing people around her to glance her way. "Where did you hear that?"

"Well its been going around all night." Connie said with a giddy smile. "Some one called Jason about it then Charlie called the Ducks."

Amore sighed. The second day of school and she was already the subject of a midnight gossip phone tree. "I still don't know what you guys are talking about."

"Mindy is jealous of you!" Julie said excitedly. "She's jealous that your dating Portman."

"And she thinks you have the Varsity and J.V. boys wrapped around your finger." Connie said with a giggle. Amore couldn't help but laugh. "I know isn't that the craziest thing you've ever heard."

"No kidding." Amore said as a nervous looking Adam walked up to her. "Don't worry Adam. I've already heard the rumor Mindy started."

Adam shook his head. "It wasn't Mindy. It was Rick."

Amore was surprised by that." Wow, I thought he was over picking on me."

Adam just shook his head. "I just over heard him telling Cole about it. Apparently Mindy has been distant. He thinks she's interested in some one else so he started this rumor to make it look like she's being replaced by you as the schools hottie."

"No way!" Amore said outraged. "He's paying me back for ratting him and Mindy out to Alex! That little…..no, no. I'm not letting him win."

Amore smiled and walked away from her friends. They looked at each other confused then Julie nudged Adam playfully.

"So Amore stayed with you last night huh?" Julie teased. Adam only laughed.

"Yeah on my bedroom floor." Adam said then walked away.

**XOX**

At lunch Adam grabbed Amore's arm and lead her to the lunch line. Amore didn't think any thing about it till he started to lead her to the Varsity table. She paused and shook her head.

"We have to Mory." Adam said and Amore sighed. She knew he was right.

"As long as we don't have to sit by Rick." Amore said taking a seat. Adam took the seat next to Scooter and Jeff sat down next to her.

"Hey Rae." Jeff said with a smile. Amore smiled back then turned to Adam and rolled her eyes. Most of the team had got into the habit of calling her Rae. Adam just started to eat. Amore started to do the same. She wanted to eat and leave as soon as possible. She smiled at Ken as he walked into the cafeteria then frowned as soon as Cole and Rick grabbed him.

"Hey little man. Yesterday's lunch was pretty good. What do we have today?" Rick asked. Amore tensed and Adam put a hand on her arm.

"Just let it go Mory." Adam whispered. "Just remember how much hell he put you and Alex though. It will get worse if you interfere."

Adam went back to eating and just pretended nothing was happening. Amore ate a little and the moment they let Ken go, Amore stood up.

"You done already Rae?" Rick asked. Amore nodded and walked away. She threw her stuff away and went to sit out side. Alex and Jason soon joined her.

"Aren't you suspended?" Amore asked and Alex just shrugged. Amore put her head on Jason's shoulder. "Rick is a jerk."

"You just now figured that out?" Jason asked sarcastically. "What tipped you off? The nonstop teasing he has put you through for four years that we used to be friends? The fact that he got Alex kicked off the team? The fact that he spread rumors about you, or what he did to Ken just now?"

"All of the above plus more." Amore said with a smile. She watched as Charlie, Fulton and Russ walked into the school. Charlie was holding a brown paper bag away from his body. Amore looked back at her brother. "What are they up too?"

Alex laughed. "Do you really want to know? Charlie is a master mind when it comes to pranks. The things Adam has told me…I'm never starting a prank war with him."

Amore smiled. Some of the things Charlie came up with there pure geniuses. She remembered the first prank she saw Charlie come up with. He made Karp dig in six different dumpsters till he found a purse. He then fallowed the neighborhood stray dog around till it did its business. Then they took the dog poop and put it in a purse. The brilliants of Charlie's mind then came up with the idea of putting the purse on the side of the road with money hanging out of it. Some fool stopped and took off with the purse. Amore later found out that it was a weekly prank they all pulled. Amore leaned back with a heavy sigh. The next thing she knew Charlie, Fulton and Russ where flying out of the doors with the Varsity hot on their tales. Amore quickly stood up and grabbed Adam's arm as he ran past.

"This isn't your fight." Amore said and Adam nodded. He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked back into the school. Jason smiled and nudged Alex.

"I get you anything, but my car, that those two end up together." Jason said and Alex snorted.

"I doubt it." Alex said shaking his head. "They're way to close. It would be awkward for them.

Jason turned toward Alex in surprise. Alex had always been the one to say Adam and Amore would end up together, but for some reason things had changed. "Alex…do you like my sister?"

"You know I do Jason. She's like my little sister." Alex replied but Jason shook his head.

"No, I mean are you crushing on Amore?" Jason asked and Alex laughed.

"No man." Alex replied. "I'm just saying what I've heard both of them say for a couple of months now."

Alex stood up and walked into the school not condensing his best friend at all. Alex found Adam and Amore at Amore's locker. He stood back and watched them for a moment. Adam pulled something out of his pocket and held it up. Alex could see it was a plastic bag with something red and gold inside. Adam then held it out to Amore. She almost knocked Adam over when she jumped in his arms and kissed his cheek. Alex felt himself tense. Adam took the item out of the bag and placed it on her charm bracelet. Alex popped his neck then walked up behind Amore and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Alex." Adam said with a smile. "Did I show you the charm I got Amore?"

Alex shook his head. "No, what did he get you?"

Amore held her hand out so he could see. Alex took a hold of her hand and saw the Warrior charm. He then looked at the others. There was a charm for each Duck from D5 to the present along with their nicknames. There was even one for Bombay, Alex and Jason. Alex never realized how much that bracelet must really mean to her even though he knew she never took it off.

"Cool man." Alex said to Adam. Adam smiled proudly. "You guys going to need a ride home?"

"Adam might." Amore said raising an eyebrow. "I promised Julie I'd go last minute shopping with her before the game."

"Yeah I'd need a ride but Charlie asked me to help him do some late practice." Adam said with a sigh. He knew he wouldn't be able to do that to much longer. He then turned to Amore. "Can you bring some clean cloths before the JV game? I have a feeling I wont be leaving school."

Amore nodded. "Yeah. I actually think I have some of your clothes at my house. Actually I think I have a lot of your clothes at my place."

"Wow, what?" Alex said pretending to be caught off guard. "Is there something I should know about?"

"Don't be playin at bein jealous." Amore said nudging Alex playfully. "Adam's clothes aren't the only guys I have."

"Who else leaves there cloths at your house?" Adam said sounding sincerely curious.

Amore thought for a moment. "Jason, Alex, Charlie and Fulton. Not to mention the four boys I keep in my basement."

The school bell rang and kids started to reenter the school. Amore and Adam waved goodbye to Alex and headed off the their next class. When they sat down they noticed that Charlie wasn't looking to pleased by the fact that they sat by him.

"Thanks for the back up guys." Charlie grumbled.

"Charlie you know that if we stood up for you Rick would have made things worse for us." Adam protested. "We cant afford that."

"We would have done it for you." Charlie said as he got up and moved to another seat. Amore looked down at her bracelet sadly.

"He's right." Amore said looking up at Adam. "I shouldn't have stopped you. You would have always had a place on the Ducks team."

Adam nudged her. "You would have too."

Amore just shook her head. "The school is only allowing the players they have scholarships to, to play on the JV team. If I got booted from Varsity, I wouldn't be able to play at all."

Adam didn't realize how it really was for her. He then realized why Alex had given up so much for her. Every one knew how hard it would have been on her if she couldn't play. He was also sure that he was the only Duck that knew her situation.

"Tell them." Adam whispered. "They'll understand."

Amore again shook her head. "How do you feel about it now knowing the truth? Knowing you your thinking you could have giving up your scholarship and gone to Eden Hall anyway so that I could play. What makes you think they wont think the same thing? They're together and mostly happy about it. Just leave it at that."


	8. Chapter 8

At practice Willson always faced Amore and Adam together. Amore smiled. That was her favorite way to play hockey. Faced off against some one who knew her full potential. That way they alaatc pushed her to her best. No matter who ended up with the puck, they both had a smile on their faces.

"You were holding out on us Rae!" Rick teased. "We should have requited Banksie along time ago."

"He just knows how to test me." Amore said and Adam smiled. Amore looked at the clock and knew the Ducks would be coming soon. Willson seemed to think the same thing.

"Good work team. Guy the showers." Willson said and the team headed off the ice. Amore grabbed her things and changed in the woman's restroom. She didn't trust her new team mates. When she was done she was surprised tl see Adam waiting on her.

"Are you stalking me Mr. Banks?" Amore teased.

"You know it." Adam said with a smile. "I just figured since we are both waiting for a Duck we mine as well wait together."

"You do realize that they have early morning practice now, don't you? They're only having a half an hour warm up practice." Amore said and Adam nodded.

"Hey I'm not as dense as people believe." Adam said with a smile. "I just know that a half an hour goes by very slow when your by yourself."

Amore smiled back. "Good point. So what do you have in mind?"

Adam shrugged. "No clue, but we always think of something. Lets go sit on the steps."

Amore agreed and they both sat down at the same time. Amore giggled. They hadn't don't that in a long time. Amore leabec back on her elbows, stretched out, and crossed her legs. She leaned her head back and allowed her hair to fall back. Adam leabdd forward and put his elbows on his knees. He looked back at her and smiled. She looked so beautiful right then. He had never really seen her like that before. Her long wavy strawberry blond hair lightly waved in the wind. Her freckles had dadded and were now as dainty as she looked. She no longer looked like an awkward small child but a very beautiful young woman. Her clothes even seemed to complement her well. She wore a pair of dark washed jeans that clung just right to her body. Her shirt was a tight red Eden Hall shortsleeved polo that Adam knew was a small. Only because he was with her when she bought it. Her stomach just shown enough to make the shirt look sexy on her. Then she wore the red and white varsity lettermans jacket. It was big on her, but that's the way she liked to wear it.

"You're staring All-Star." Amore teased with out even looking at him. Adam blushed and quickly looked away. "Dont worry about it. If I knew a guy was staring at me I'd rather it be you. Not a creep from the team."

Adam still didn't answer so Amore sat up. She nudged him so that he would look at her. "Dont be embarrassed. I've caught myself staring at you as well. I guess we just started to realize that we're growing up. I got boobs and curves, your getting got and abs."

Adam laughed. "Well that was putting it bluntly."

Amore nodded. "The truth is what I speak, and to tell you the truth I'm not the only one that noticed. The little Banks is even becoming better looking than his brother."

Adam blushed and shook his head. "Talking about Alex, has he been acting strange around you lately?"

"You mean other than the fact, that gd doesn't let me out of hid sight?" Amore asked then shook her head. "Nope he's the same Monster."

Adam wrinkled his forehead in thought. "I think he's starting to develope a crush on you. I mean today at your locker he seemed protective of you even towards me."

Before Amore could answer him her phone rang. She smiled and answered it. "Hey Dean!"

"Hey Mory!" Dean geeated happily. "I heard that today was your first game. And I wanted to say good luck to you and Prepy on your first first varsity game."

"Thank you." Amore said happily. "How did you know Adam made varsity?"

Portman laughed. "Just because I'm not going to Eden Hall doesn't mean I'm no longer in the gossip ring. Fulton called me last night to tell me. He also said to put off calling Charlie for a while. What's up with Captain Ducky?"

"No longer Captain Ducky." Amore said with a sigh. "The new coach took away his C. He's also feeling like the team is falling apart. You know with Jesse not talking to us much, dad no longer being the coach, you staying in Chicago and Adam and I on Varsity."

Portman sighed heavily. "So he's basically lashing out on any one he feels is betraying the Ducks."

"You nailed it." Amore said sadly. The doors behind her opened and the Ducks started to file out. "I'll call you after the game. The Ducks are out of practice and I promised Julie girl time."

"K bye." Portman said and they both hung up.

Julie walked up to Amore trying her hardest to smile. She then turned to Adam. "Charlie's still on the ice."

"Thanks Juls." Adam said with a smile. " Amore don't forget my clothes."

"Dont worry, I'll bring them." Amore said with a laugh and lead Julie towards the bus stop. She really needed girl ttme. On the way to the mall the girls were quiet. Amore could since that Julie was mad at her. But when they got inside the mall, all the anger seemed to fade away.


	9. Chapter 9

Amore sighed as Julie seemed to distance herself from her. She knew something was wrong. She figured it had to do with what happened with the Varsity. When they went to the food court to get something to eat, Amore couldn't stay quiet about the matter any longer. She turned to Julie and swiped her strawberry milkshake.

"Hey!" Julie protested. "Give me back my milkshake!"

"I'll give it back when you tell me what is going on." Amore replied with an innocent smile.

Julie sighed. "It has nothing to do with you really."

Amore gave her friend the best Bombay stern look she could muster and Julie giggled.

"Goldberg is upset that I got first and he's back up." Julie replied. "He brought me a whole tray of goodies for lunch so that I would get sick on the ice."

Amore's mouth dropped open. "He tried to sabotage you! What the hell is happening to the team?"

Julie shrugged. "We're falling apart Amore. With a new coach, Jesse and Portman not coming, you and Adam making Varsity. And Charlie no longer captain. Everything is crazy and every one is on edge."

Amore sighed heavily. "The team will pull through. The Ducks always do. Like when Adam joined the team. Or when my dad became coach. And even when the you new Ducks came along. You'll see. Things will be getting better."

Julie shook her head. "This is different. Then we added people. This time we are losing them. We could have really used you guys at lunch. Even if you had at least shown up, we'd believe you're still one of us."

Amore bowed her head and raised her arm up to show Julie the bracelet. "I'll always be one of you. And so will Adam. But you don't know what we go through every day. Rick and his goons are always making our lives hell. We don't want any more trouble. We just want to play hockey."

"Even if it means losing the friendship of the Ducks?" Julie asked.

Amore sighed heavily. "I'll always be your friends. You all know to much about me."

Julie smirked. "That is such a Bombay thing to say. We'd better get going if we are going to have time to pick up clothes for Adam."

Amore smirked and picked up a bag. "No need. Bought him some new clothes. And he's got a Eden Hall sweater in his locker."

Julie smirked then nodded over Amore's shoulder. "Man you must be a Banks magnet."

Amore turned to see Alex walking up to them, dressed in his work uniform. Amore rolled her eyes and turned back towards Julie. "Sure seems that way doesn't it."

Alex sat next to Amore with a heavy sigh. "You girls ready for your first game today?"

Amore nodded. "Not sure how much play time I'll get, but I'm excited."

Julie nodded in agreement. "It will be nice to show what I can do rather than sitting on the bench most of the time."

"Yeah I heard you got some skills." Alex said with a smirk. "If you want to better your skills let me know. I'm sure Jason and I can help ya out. We were pretty damn good."

"Pretty good?" Amore said with a laugh. "You were the best on the Varsity team."

Alex reached over and messed up Amore's hair. "Well I may just see you girls at the game. Just got off work and am heading there now."

"Good." Amore said handing him some of her bags. "You can give us a ride."

Alex chuckled and took Julie's bags as well. "Then come on ladies. Your chariot awaits."

The girls giggled and followed Alex to his car. When. They got back to Eden Hall, Adam was sitting out side waiting for them. "What the hell took you so long? Oh Hey Alex."

"Hey yourself." Alex replied with a smirk. He had noticed his younger brother had developed a small crush on one of the girls. So to see Alex with her bugged him. " Amore brought some clothes for you. But make sure you take the tags off before you wear them."

"Mory, I said bring me some clothes from your place," Adam protested. "Not buy me clothes. You know how picky I can get."

"Live a little Adam." Amore said with a smirk. "Just wear them. I've already taken the tags off so you can't return them. So wear everything that's in the bag. Even the boxerbriefs. You have got to stop wearing tightly whites."

Adam blushed and swiped the bag from her hand before rushing inside to change. Amore watched him go with a slight smirk on her face.

"Ok what else is in that bag?" Alex asked with a chuckle. "No, wait... I don't want to know."

A few minutes later Adam came back with a very red face. He was dressed in jeans, a blue striped long sleeve button up shirt, blue and black tennis shoes and a black belt with a belt buckle that said hockey stud. "Really Amore! You expect me to wear this."

"Well it kinda looks like you already are." Alex said with a smirk. Adam glared over at his brother. He should have known he wouldn't be helpful.

Amore walked up to him and intertwined her arm with his. "You look good Adam. Don't let Monster convince you other wise."

She then turned to Julie. "Doesn't Adam look amazingly handsome."

Julie giggled and walked around him. "Very nice Amore. You did a very good job. The jeans are just tight enough, but leave so much for a girls imagination to take over. The shirt gives him a slim but fit look and the color brings out his blue eyes."

Adam blushed and took his arm away from Amore. "I'm going to get my sweater."

He walked away and the girls started giggling at once. Alex shook his head and smirked as he put his arm around Amore's shoulders. "You do realize you just embarrassed the shit out of him right. He wont talk to you for a while."

Amore shrugged. "He'll get over it and thank me later."

Julie watched Amore and Alex walk in to the arena while some junior girls walk out. The girls rolled their eyes and glared at Amore.

"Man, first Dean Portman and now Alex Banks. Does the girl have any morals?" One girl almost seemed to growl.

"You're just jealous because you've been after Alex since he broke up with your sister last year." the other girl said rolling her eyes. Julie rolled her eyes and walked past the girls as she "accidentally" bumped into Mindy's sister.

"Oh I am so sorry." Julie said sarcastically. The girl just glared, flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and kept walking. Julie smiled to herself and headed for the locker room. She was starting to get a little nervous about being starter.

She walked in to see Amore fixing Adam's sweater for him. She pulled the bottom down a bit more and rolled up the sleeves. Then rolled up the blue shirt sleeves. He held out his arms as if asking if she was done and she quickly messed with his hair. He had a slight smirk on his face as Amore looked him over one more time.

"Very hot." Amore teased. Adam smirked down at her. "Oh yeah, well now its my turn."

Adam grabbed her arm and pulled her into the varsity locker room. Julie stood their stunned. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. She shook her head and walked into the JV locker room.

Adam twirled Amore around and shook her head. "Amore you're in the same clothes you wore to school today."

"Nuh uh!" Amore protested. "I changed my jeans!"

Adam crossed his arms and shook his head. "No you wore those today. I know this because you spilled catsup on them at lunch. Right there."

He pointed to a spot on her upper thigh. Amore sighed and crossed her arms. "Sorry that I didn't have time to change because I was busy shopping."

Adam chuckled. "Why don't you wear something you just bought?"

Amore rolled her eyes. "They're in Alex's car."

Adam rolled his eyes and walked up to her locker. He opened it to show Amore had at least three outfits stashed in there. He over all three then took one out of the locker and tossed it to Amore.

"Change." He turned around to show he wasn't leaving till she actually did change. So Amore gave in and changed into a dark wash jeans, a black polo shirt and her black and white heeleys.

"Alright Adam, you can turn around now." Amore said walking up to him and grabbing his hand. "Lets go find our seats."

They walked to were the varsity sat and weren't surprised to see that Rick wasn't going to allow them to sit next to each other.

"Saved you a spot Rae." Scooter said patting the seat to his left. Amore shook her head and sat in between Scooter and Doug and she brought Adam with her forcing Scooter to scoot over.

Adam smirked knowing Amore had just pissed of Rick. But she really didn't care. She refused to sit with any one else on the team. She looked over at Adam and winked she couldn't wait to see the Ducks in action again. When the Ducks... Freshman hockey team scatted out onto the ice Amore whooped and hollered till Rick pulled her back into her seat.

"Remember who's team your on Rae." Rick spat at her. She smiled sweetly back at him.

"There is nothing wrong with showing some school spirit." Amore replied. "But if you have a problem with it, I'll be more than happy to sit with Jason and Alex."

"Do you want to play hockey Amore?" Rick asked with a sneer. "Because I do have the power to get you kicked off the Varsity team."

Amore opened her mouth again but Adam placed a hand on her shoulder. With a huff she turned back around. Adam needed her on the team. She couldn't get kicked off.

The first half of the game Amore sat in silence. The JV was dominating as usual. But something had changed by the second half. Blake seemed to get a second wind. The first shot on Julie went in with no problem. That wasn't like Julie. And every shot made at her after that made it in.

"Come on defense! Help Julie out a little!" Amore called out to them. "Come on Guy! They shouldn't be getting past you!"

"They already have a couch Rae." Adam said with a smirk. "They don't need you couching from the stands."

"They're slacking Adam." Amore protested. "They are way better than this."

"You and I both know this Mory." Adam replied. "They'll pull through."

Amore hoped he was right. They needed to step it up a notch though. She had already heard rumors of the board wanting to revoke the scholarships.

Amore held her breath as she watch Charlie skate in front of a Blake player. She hung her head when he was faked out and fell to the ice. She didn't even look up when she heard the goal buzzer. She knew the JV hadn't scored. She heard Adam gasp and she finally looked up in time to see Charlie break his hockey stick against the goal. Her heart sank.

"I can't watch this any more." Amore said standing up and walking away. Adam quickly followed her. He really didn't want to be stuck with the Varsity. Amore looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Adam following her. She lead him into the Varsity locker room and sat down on the bench in front of her locker. "I need to call dad."

Adam nodded in response. Bombay needed to know what leaving them had done to the team.

Amore took a deep breath and called her dad. He answered almost right away. "Hey Hon, how's school going?"

Amore almost broke down in tears. "I hate it dad. The varsity are being jerks, the ducks aren't talking to me or Adam much. And Charlie is falling apart. Dad... We need you back."

There was a pause on the phone. "Amore, take a deep breath and tell me everything."

Amore did what he he said. She started with Alex and Jason quitting the Varsity team. Then Adam making varsity, Orian taking Charlie's C, the prank Charlie pulled on the varsity and why the ducks were mad at her. Then the game that Amore just witnessed.

Bombay shook his head at the other end as he listened to what his daughter was saying. He wished he could just fly home to all of them. But that was just not going to happen. The team leaned on him way to much. They were getting older and eventually they would have to learn to fix their problems themselves. He hated doing it to them. They all felt like his kids. Hell when people asked him how many kids he had he'd say 16. One by blood the others by chance. Three years ago, if some one said a group of kids would have changed his life, he wouldn't have believed it. He had hated kids. They were annoying and always full of questions. And even though he fought hard to keep from caring. It didn't work. Because every time he turned around there they were. The Ducks. But most of all Charlie. If it wasn't for that boy. He wouldn't have stuck with the community service and he would never have found out Amore was his kid. Or He would have never tried out for the miners. And then the Goodwill games would have never happened. Yes he owed Charlie a lot.

"I'm sorry things aren't doing to well for you. But some times things have to get bad before they get better." Bombay said knowing it wasn't what his daughter wanted to hear. "Keep me posted if any thing else happens. If it gets worse, I'll be there in a heartbeat. And good luck on your game tonight. Luis's sister is taping it for me."

"Thanks dad." Amore said and hung up the phone. Bombay turned with a heavy sigh and looked over at his girlfriend Michele. She smiled at him knowingly.

"I'm sure everything will work out." She said kissing his cheek. "And soon you'll be back home with Amore and the rest of the Ducks."

Bombay smiled over at her. "What would I do with out you?"

Adam watched Amore hopefully. If Bombay came back a lot of the problems would be over. Amore hung up the phone and shook her head. "He's not coming. Said things need to get bad before they get better."

Adam nodded. "I guess he's right. Lets get ready for the game. I think your starting."


	10. Chapter 10

The Varsity were in heaven. First match of the year and they dominated the ice. The other team shouldn't have shown up they got beat so bad. Adam and Amore walked with the Varsity with their heads held high. They had been an unstoppable force it seemed. But the coach already knew that. Those two seemed almost in sink the moment they both stepped on the ice. The team whooped and hollered all the way to their locker room. But the moment they entered, their celebration soon came to a screeching halt. The locker room was frozen. Not just the air but the entire locker room looked like they had entered a frozen tundra. Amore knew at once the Ducks had done it. It had their fingerprints all over it. Adam looked at his locker and hung his head. His things were just as frozen as every one else's. Amore rushed to hers to find it also frozen. Why would they pull the prank on her. Tears welled up in her eyes when she saw her bracelet frozen to its normal spot on the top shelf. She lightly touched it and it crumbled. Tears began to roll down her cheeks when Adam walked up to her. Adam saw what was left of the bracelet and brought her into a tight hug.

"I'll get it replaced." Adam whispered to her.

Amore shook her head. "I don't want it replaced."

Amore walked out if the locker room and bumped into Alex and Jason. Alex at once brought her into a hug.

"Mory what's wrong?" Alex asked as his younger brother walked out also still dressed in his hockey gear.

"The ducks iced our locker room. Amore's bracelet crumbled." Adam said bowing his head. Jason and Alex looked at him in shock.

"They knew what that bracelet meant to me. The only time I take it off is to play hockey. And I keep it in the same place." Amore said pushing away from Alex. "I'm through. I'm done trying to stay friends with them."

"Amore, I'm sure they just forgot your bracelet was there." Adam said and Amore shook her head at him.

"That's not the point Adam!" Amore demanded. "We had been with them since D5! I have been through hell and back for them! And this is how they treat me! I'm done Adam."

Amore walked away and Jason shook his head. "She'll come around. But I can't believe they would do that to you guys."

Adam shrugged. "They know how the Varsity is. I'm sure they were trying to be nice."

"Adam, they iced the locker room." Alex said shaking his head. "How is that nice?"

"Just think what the varsity would have done to us if they hadn't." Adam replied. Alex and Jason nodded knowing Adam was right they just hoped Amore would have thought that way.

When Jason got home he found Charlie sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework. At once Jason walked up to him. He slid the History book off the table and took hold of Charlie's shirt.

"Why would you do that to her of all people!" Jason demanded. Charlie pushed the older boy off him.

"I don't even know what your talking about." Charlie demanded.

"Amore! You dumb ass! You Ducks iced the Varsity locker along with her bracelet!" Jason demanded. "She has done so much for you all and you repay her by freezing her most prized possession!"

"You think we are that heartless!" Charlie said in awe. He reached into his pocket and dropped the bracelet on the table. "We switched her's out for one Julie bought at the mall today. We didn't want the Varsity to think we were favoring her or Adam. They would have creamed them for it."

Jason sighed heavily and picked up Charlie's history book from the floor. "You don't know what this has done to her. She thought you guys had actually frozen it. She doesn't want any thing to do with you Ducks any more."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "She can't avoid us. She lives with Ducks."

Jason shook his head. "She just moved some of her things to the Banks's house. She's going to do her best to show you all she's through."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "She's moving in with Adam! So she's next door right now."

Jason nodded. At once Charlie grabbed the bracelet from the table and rushed next door. He knocked on the front door and waited for some one to answer.

"Charlie, this isn't the best time." Adam said answering the door. He went to shut the door but Amore beat him to it as she flung it open and stepped out to face Charlie.

"What here to ruin something else of mine?" Amore spat at him.

"Amore, do you really think we'd do that?" Charlie asked holding up the bracelet. Amore grabbed it from him and tossed it back to Adam.

"It doesn't matter now." Amore demanded. "You Ducks are dead to me."

She walked back into the house and Adam sighed heavily. "Sorry Charlie. I tried to explain to her that you guys did it for our own good. But she wont listen to it. She hasn't even talked to me since she got here."

Charlie shook his head. "What the hell is happening to us? Its like if we try to take a step forward we get thrown ten feet back."

Adam shrugged. "Bombay said it has to get worse before it gets better. Hopefully it gets better soon."

"You talked to Bombay?" Charlie asked in surprise.

"Amore did." Adam replied. "She called him after you broke your stick on the goal. She tried to get him to come back."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "And let me guess, he's not coming."

Adam nodded. "Lets just say the prank you pulled fueled her anger."

Charlie shook his head. "Guess we had some bad timing."

"See you later." Adam said then closed the door.

**XOXOX**

"I told you, she hasn't been here all weekend Bombay!" Julie demanded into the phone. She couldn't believe he was acting so calm about the fact that his daughter had come up missing once again. "When I got home from the game Friday night all her hockey gear was gone and her clothes scattered across the room."

"Julie, I'm sure she's at Adam's house." Bombay said with a heavy sigh. In fact he knew his daughter was there. She had told him Saturday that she was spending the rest of the school year at Adams. She said the house was getting to crowded for her.

"Bombay, Amore tells me everything! No one has seen her!" Julie demanded. She looked at the other Ducks worriedly. The only one missing was Charlie. He had been very distant over the weekend. The rest had gathered in the basement to call Bombay.

"Have you talked to Adam or Charlie?" Bombay asked. He knew neither of the boys was there considering he had talked to every one in the room during the phone call.

"Charlie hasn't talked to us all weekend and Adam's phone is off. Not even Jason will talk to us." Julie said with a heavy sigh. "We even called Portman. He hasn't heard from her either."

"Has something happened that would cause her to leave?" Bombay asked already knowing the answer to that question.

"Well... We did freeze the varsity locker room." Julie said biting her lower lip. "We had to freeze Amore and Adam's locker so the varsity wouldn't put them through hell."

Bombay sighed. "Call me again if she's not in school today."

Julie hung up the phone and looked over at the others. "He acts like this is no big deal!"

Connie shook her head. "He's right though. Maybe we are just over reacting. I mean she's always with Adam. Why wouldn't she be this time."

"How much do you want to bet she's with Alex right now." Guy said with a smirk.

"None of us are taking that bet." Fulton said with a heavy sigh. "We all know that if she's not with Adam, then she's following Alex around."

"Lets just get to school." Ken said picking up his book bag. The others followed his lead. When they got to Eden Hall, they couldn't believe what they saw. Amore was sitting on the stair railing with Rick, his two goons, Mindy and Cole's girlfriend Cindy. She smirked and playfully nudged Scooter after he teased her about something. Adam was standing farther down the steps with other Varsity members. He looked up at Amore and shook his head.

The Ducks had never seen those two apart. If they were of ten feet of each other then something was wrong.

When Adam saw the Ducks he walked up to them. "Now's not the best time."

He walked past them and motioned them to follow. He lead them into an empty classroom and sat down on one of the desks. "She's not to happy with all of us. She wont have any thing to do with the Ducks. She wont even talk to me saying I'm taking your side."

"what's that supposed to mean!" Russ demanded.

"She's mad because you froze her locker as well." Adam said rolling her eyes. "So now she's siding with Rick. I'd just keep my distance till she cools down."

"Adam, we have class with her." Luis said rolling his eyes. "And we live with her."

Adam shook his head. "She's staying at my place for the time being. Just till she gets over this. Just try not to trust her for a while. I'm sure she'll be helping them with pranks."

"Let her." Fulton hissed. "If she wants to act like a three year old then we don't need to put up with it."

"Hey why was your phone off this weekend?" Julie asked poking Adam in the stomach. "We've all been worried sick about her!"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Alex and I got grounded Saturday night for moving Amore in without asking. We both got our phones taken. Jason and Charlie got grounded last night for getting into a fight. So none of us have our phones."

"Well maybe you should behave for once." Goldberg said with a shrug. "We all know how much trouble you Banks boys are."

Adam rolled his eyes. "We aren't trouble unless there Charlie, Amore or Jason are involved."

Averman chuckled. "You keep telling yourself that."

**XOXOXOX**

"We need to think of a comeback." Cole said during practice. He stood next to Rick as they passed the puck back and forth to Amore. "Something they could never top."

"Good luck with that." Amore said with a smirk. "If there is one thing the Ducks are good at its pranks. You'd better come up with something down right brilliant."

Rick snickered down at her. "And what would you know about brilliant pranks?"

"Well I do know that putting their clothes in the showers was elementary compared to the pranks they've pulled." Amore replied with a smirk. "To tell you the truth. I don't think you boys have the ability to out prank them."

Rick just chuckled. "We don't want to out prank them. We want to piss them off enough to leave on their own, before the board revokes their scholarships."

Amore smirked mischievously at Rick. "Then, I believe you three and I need to have a chat. Because I've got the perfect prank."

The boys smiled and followed her into the locker room. Adam watched her leave and hung her head. He never thought he'd see the day when Amore would befriend Rick. Or the. Other two. They had teased her since she was a kid and know she was acting like she was long time friends with them. He was going to lose his best friend to three Hockey goons if he didn't do something. But he wasn't sure what he could do with out losing the friendship of the Ducks.

"Why does high school have to be so dramatic?" Adam asked himself as he made his way to the locker room. He changed back into his school clothes when Amore walked up to him.

"Talked to Rick. He has decided to play nice with the Ducks." Amore said sounding almost disgusted by the fact. "Wants to actually take them out to eat! Can you believe that. He's going to actually keep tradition and take them out to eat!"

Adam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Amore was actually mad about Rick playing nice.

"Amore, this is crazy. They didn't freeze your bracelet. Just forgive them." Adam protested.

"You're going to go aren't you!" Amore demanded. "Fine, go ahead and go. But there is no way I'm going any where with them!"

Adam sighed heavily as Amore stomped off. Only the second week of school and Amore was already mad at him. It was just like back in Pewee days. When Amore went to D-5 leaving him with the Hawks. That time he had acted like the jerk. But this time it was Amore acting like the jerk. He wasn't looking forward to going home to listen to all the drama of Eden Hall all over again.

**XOXOXOX**

Adam should have known something was up the moment Amore threw a huge scene in the cafeteria at school that Friday. The moment Rick threatened to kick her off the team if she didn't go. The moment she handed him the letterman's jacket and demanded that she quit. All those things should have tipped Adam off about the prank the varsity was going to pull. But he didn't see through Amore's act. She had pulled away from him that week. She didn't even stay in his room at night. She'd sneak off to Alex's room then sneak back in to his before his mother would wake up. All those clues and he kicked himself for not seeing it.

He hung his head as Rick patted his back and lead him out of the restaurant. And there she was leaning up against Rick's car with a sickening smirk.

"We couldn't have done it with out you Slick." Rick said giving her a high five.

Adam's jaw dropped. "You planned this!"

Amore patted Adam's shoulder. "I learned from the best. To bad the Ducks taught me to well."

"Amore this isn't a prank!" Adam demanded. "This is just cruel!"

She just shrugged as if it didn't bother her one bit that her friends were going to be left with the bill they couldn't pay. "Your either with us Banksie or against us. Take your pick."

Adam walked up to her and shook his head. "Amore this isn't you. What's happened to you?"

Amore could see the disappointment in his eyes and turned away from him. "People change."

"Not you." Adam said forcing her to look at him. "Not the girl who fought to stay with the Ducks with everything that happened along the way. Not the girl I grew up with and grew to love. When that girl reenters your body, you let me know."

He walked away not even caring if she understood what he had truly meant. When he got back home he wasn't surprised to see Amore had beat him home. She was sitting on the couch curled up to Alex as they watched a scary movie. She turned slightly to look at him and smirked.

"Nice of you to finally make it home." She said then turned back to the movie. "Did you enjoy your walk?"

Adam walked up to her and pulled her off the couch. Alex at once stood up and stepped in between the two.

"Wow, back off Adam!" Alex demanded. "What the hell is your problem!"

"She is my problem!" Adam demanded. "You went to far this time Amore!"

"Why don't you grow a pair Adam!" Amore demanded. "Stand up for yourself for once in your life! Stop taking the safe way out!"

"The safe way!" Adam said in disbelief. "Look who's talking! You only put up with the Varsity because you think its your only way to play!"

"Me!" Amore said pushing Alex out of the way and getting in Adam's face. "What about you! You have a spot with the Ducks! Why do you put up with them?"

Adam looked down at her sadly. She hadn't understood what he had meant earlier. He took a deep breath and decided to try again. "I stayed for you."

Alex took Amore's arm and glared at his brother. "Both of you just knock it off alright. You've been best friends since you were kids. Inseparable since the age of seven. Now grow up and stop acting like toddlers."

Adam took a step back and headed for the stairs when he made it to the first step he turned back to Amore. "You've always had a spot with the Ducks. We just didn't want to tell you because of the fact you made it on Varsity."

Amore rolled her eyes. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"You got a scholarship too." Adam replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Amore looked at Alex in surprise. "Did he just say I had a scholarship too? Cause I swear that's what he just said."

Alex nodded. "Yeah that is exactly what he said."

Amore stared at the stairs for a while then raced up them.

"Amore! Just leave it!" Alex called after her. But she didn't listen. She raced into Adams room slammed the door shut and locked it so Alex wouldn't be able to come in.

"What do you mean I have a scholarship?" Amore demanded.

Adam, who had been laying on his bed, got to his feet and walked up to her. "All the Ducks got one. You were still a member of the team and even played a game. You got a scholarship. Same as us. You have always had a place on The team."

Amore's temper rose at the calm voice he used with her. She slapped him hard across the face. "Why didn't you tell me! Why let me go through all this trouble for nothing!"

Adam brought her into a tight hug. She fought against him but he wouldn't let her go till she broke down and began to cry in his arms. "Because I love you Mory. And you worked so hard to make Varsity. I couldn't let you give that up."

Once again Amore didn't seem to understand what he was saying. She pushed away from him and shook her head. She unlocked the door and walked out of the room. She walked right out the door and never stopped till she reached the familiar door of Hans's shop. She opened the door and sat down next to Hans. He didn't say a word or even acknowledge that she was there. He had learned not to speak first with her. When she wanted to talk she'd say the first word. And he was right after a few minutes of silence she finally spoke.

"Did you know I had gotten a scholarship to Eden Hall with the Ducks?" She asked.

Hans shook his head. "No, but I had found it odd that you hadn't."

Amore sighed heavily. "I think I really messed up this time. I set the Ducks up for a prank. A bad one. They'll never forgive me."

Hans chuckled lightly. "Amore... If there is one thing you have learned since becoming a Ducks, it's that they will always forgive you. They forgave you for going back to the Hawks. They forgave you for running away. And I know they will forgive you for what ever you did."

Amore shook her head. "This is different. They always forgave me because I was so close with Adam, Charlie and Dad. It was those two keeping me in the Ducks. But now... Dad's not here. Adam is Varsity... And Charlie, well I don't think he's dealing with Eden Hall the best. He's got his own problems."

Hans smiled weakly over at her. "You will always be a Duck. It doesn't matter who your friends are. Or who your father is. You had switched schools to stay with them. You ran away because you couldn't be with them... Amore, you are a true Duck. No matter what happens, they know what you've been through to stay one of them. They wont give up on you so easily."

Amore pondered on that a bit. He was right. Even though she had been nasty to them the last week, they never stopped talking to her. In every class one of the Ducks attempted to talk to her. Even when she had blown them off many times before. They never once gave up.

Amore jumped when her phone went off and smirked when she read the text from Rick.

**Ducks are going down tomorrow at dawn. Better be there!**

"Well looks like the Ducks got even with the Varsity." Amore said almost proudly. "I'll see you later Hans."

"Good bye Amore."

**XOXOXOX**

Amore slipped under the covers and cuddled up to the boy that already slept in the bed. She wrapped her arms around him brought herself closer to him.

"Have you calmed down now?" he asked and Amore nodded into his back. He turned in her arms so he could face her. "Adam was getting worried. You may want to go talk to him. Let him know your back."

Amore ignored him and simply closed her eyes. "We play the Ducks at dawn."

Alex chuckled. "Well it looks like Rick's plan to tick them off backfired."

Amore giggled and kissed him lightly. "It sure did."

She got to her feet and walked out of the room. Alex turned to his back and sighed heavily. He had a feeling that this dawn match was going to cause even more trouble for Amore and Adam.

**XOXOXOX**

"What do you mean she's moved in with Adam!" Portman demanded into the phone. He hadn't been able to get a hold of Amore for at least two weeks. Now to hear that she had moved in with another boy really ticked him off. Even if that boy was Adam. There was still Alex to worry about.

"She moved in with him after the first game of the year." Julie replied. "She hasn't talked to any of us since. Adam says she wants nothing to do with the Ducks any more. All she does at school is hang out with Rick or his girlfriend. She wont even talk to Adam."

"What about Alex?" Portman asked trying not to sound relieved that Amore wasn't as close with Adam as before.

"He brings her to school and takes her home, but she doesn't really talk to him at school." Julie said with a heavy sigh. "Rick has her on a pretty tight rope. Wont even let her talk to Jason. I think he's worried about losing her. If she came back to us, they'd lose a great player. I think he's even trying to keep Adam. Cause if Adam leaves, Amore wont be far behind."

"But that doesn't explain why she isn't answering my calls!" Portman demanded.

"I can't answer that Portman." Julie demanded. "She's not exactly on speaking terms with us."

Portman sighed heavily. "Give me Preppy's number!"

Adam looked down at his phone confused. The number read Chicago. And the only person from Chicago that he knew was Portman.

"Hello?" Adam answered apprehensively.

"Where the hell is my girlfriend preppy?" Portman demanded. Adam rolled his eyes and nudged Amore awake.

"Mory, Mory, wake up. Its Portman." Adam said shaking her a bit.

"You answered my phone." Amore growled as she turned over and smacked him.

"Ouch, no he called mine." Adam demanded. He threw the phone at her then turned around to go back to sleep.

"Hey, what are you doing calling Adam's phone?" Amore asked.

"Looking for you that's what!" Portman demanded. "I've been trying to reach you for two weeks now!"

Amore sighed heavily. "Sorry about that. I haven't been answering my phone. All the Ducks have the same right tone and I forgot that I never changed yours."

Portman let out an annoyed sigh. "How come you never told me that you moved in with Adam?"

Amore's mouth dropped open. "Who told you that I moved in with Adam?"

Adam at once turned back around. He had a feeling that this conversation was going to end very bad.

"Julie." Portman replied simply. "After the Ducks avoided telling me for two weeks. Julie finally told me. The moment she answered she let it out. What the hell is wrong with you lately!"

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Amore demanded. "Listen Adam and I play the Ducks at dawn. I'll call you afterwards."

"Don't bother." Portman said hanging up the phone. Amore gave the phone back to Adam and turned over, cuddling with her pillow. Adam looked at her and opened his mouth to speak but Amore did first.

"Its not worth talking about Adam." She said causing him to smile. She knew he was about to speak even with out seeing him open his mouth. "Go back to sleep. We got a match at dawn."

"Do you think we should go?" Adam asked worriedly.

"Yes I do." Amore replied. "If we don't Rick will make sure we pay for not showing. Now go to sleep."

Adam smirked. "I can't. You're taking up most of the bed. I'm backed up against the wall."

"That's were you belong." Amore teased as she moved over to give him more space.

**XOXOX**

When Adam and Amore woke up they found Alex standing over them with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "You are so lucky mom and dad are gone for the weekend."

Adam rolled his eyes. "She has slept next to me before. They wont mind."

"Yeah sure they wont." Alex said sarcastically. "Mom already thinks one of us likes her. And that she told me herself."

Amore rolled her eyes and got out of bed. "What are you doing up so early any way?"

Alex threw her hockey gear at her. "You both need a ride don't you?"

Adam groaned and got out of bed. He wasn't looking forward to facing the Ducks. He wanted to go back to his friends. But he wasn't going to without Amore.

**XOXOX**

Amore and Amore walked into the locker room and Rick snickered. "I should have known you two would be still attached to one another."

"What the hell happened to your face?" Amore said with a smirk, seeing the red dots all over his face. He glared at her but said nothing else. Even though he knew Amore played better when she was mad, he didn't want her mad at him. She would most likely help out the Ducks if he did.

Alex skated out onto the ice with Adam right behind her. They joined the rest of the varsity skate in a circle and stretch a bit. Amore looked over at the Ducks, who were doing the same thing. Guilt at once hit her. They wouldn't be here if she hadn't of set them up the night before. She looked back at Adam and he shook his head. He seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Adam skated up to Charlie. As both teams started to take their spots on the ice. "They didn't tell me till it was too late."

Amore skated up on the other side of him. Charlie gave her an odd look then looked back at Adam.

"Charlie believe me." Adam almost begged. Amore hung her head. She didn't realize her actions were causing Adam to lose friendship with the Ducks as well.

"Yeah right, preppy." Charlie spat back at him.

"He's right. He wasn't told till he was already there." Amore protested.

"Then what's your excuse?" Charlie demanded.

"Slick planned it." Rick said with a smirk. "take the bench Rae."

Amore could see the disappointment in Charlie's eyes. She turned and skated back to the bench.

Rick and Charlie faced off. But when Charlie went for the puck, Rick hit him hard with his stick knocking him to the ground. Amore shook her head. She knew they Varsity wasn't going to play fair. But she didn't expect that. Rick took possession of the puck and skated hard towards Goldberg. He pushed Connie and Guy down and took his shot. Amore wasn't surprised that it went in. But she cheered right along with the others.

Rick pointed at Amore and she skated onto the ice. Adam nudged her a bit and she winked back. They seemed to forget that they were playing against their friend sat that moment. Playing together was almost a rush for them. They could read each other and the unstoppable force took affect.

Charlie skated behind the net and called for the flying V. As they. Skated towards the Varsity Amore nudged Adam. He smirked back and nodded. When Charlie got closer she hit him hard causing him to fall and gaining position of the puck. She passed it over to Adam with out looking. She just knew he'd be there. Adam skated hard towards Goldberg, leaving the Ducks in the dust. He faked out Goldberg and scored.

Rick gave Amore a hug and patted Adam on the shoulder.

"Banbay!" The Varsity cheered. Amore giggled and skated back to her place on the line. Scooter had been the one to start calling them Banbay. Saying what Amore and Adam did deserved a name. Combining their last names was the best he could come up with. When the Varsity started to get ruff with the Ducks, Rick benched Amore again. She had learned awhile ago that the more violently they played, the less play time she got. When She heard Julie suggest the triple deke to Charlie. Amore smirked. Charlie didn't stand a chance against Scooter. The man could stop any thing. Charlie got around most of the varsity and took his shot. Scooter stopped it with no problem and simply pushed the puck aside.

Rick looked over at Adam and he nodded. Rick smirked. "Back on the ice Rae."

Amore skated back on the ice ready to play. She hated being benched. She took the puke from Cole and skated past Charlie with no problem. She passed the puck to Adam when she saw Connie coming and Adam passed to Rick. Out of no where Cole came up to Goldberg and knocked him down. Allowing Rick an easy, yet cheep goal. Amore and Adam stayed back as the Ducks got in Rick's face. They really weren't in the mood to fight.

Charlie got the puck and skated towards the goal, but Adam was soon next to him doing his best to screw up Charlie. Amore took down Connie and Dwayne and came up behind them, ready to take down whoever got in Adams way. She was about to trip up Charlie when she was hit hard from the side. She let out a small yelp as she felt her wrist snap back. When she looked up to see who had done it. She wasn't surprised to see Cole. He just shrugged and quickly went to join the fight.

Amore skated up to Adam and Charlie and got in the middle of them. "Both of you stop this!"

"Move out of my way Amore!" Charlie demanded. Amore threw her gloves and helmet down and pushed Charlie back.

"If you want to fight him, you'll have to go through me first." Amore demanded. Charlie grabbed her wrist then froze for three reasons. One she was wearing the bracelet again, two she yelped in pain and three because coach Orian had just skated in with Jason and Alex.

Before Charlie could ask Amore about her wrist Adam pulled her out of his grasp and was once again in his face. "Don't touch her Charlie!"

"What really goes on at your house? Other than sleeping in the same bed." Charlie asked with a slight smirk. Adam just stared at him. How would he know that. Charlie shrugged at the boys silence. "I have Amore's old room, dumbass. I can see right into your room."

"Amore!" Jason scolded after she pushed Charlie to the ground.

Adam grabbed her hand and lead her away. The moment they were out of the Ducks sight Adam stopped and pulled her sleeve up. Her wrist looked a little swollen.

"It's not broken, just really hurts." Amore said as Jason and Alex came up behind them.

"I hope this makes you both proud." Jason growled. "This could ruin your friendship with them forever."

Adam rolled his eyes and took his pads off. He held his hands out and Amore nodded. Adam helped take her pads off but Jason stopped him.

"Why can't she do it on her own?" Jason demanded. Amore hung her head and held out her wrist. "Who?"

Jason turned back towards the arena like he was about to kick some Duck butt. Amore grabbed his arm and turned him in the direction of the varsity locker room. "It was Cole."

"Why would he do something like that?" Adam asked. "You're on his team."

"I think he thought I was going to help Charlie out by tripping you up." Amore replied. "I was behind you the whole time."

"Yeah I knew that." Adam said with a smirk. "I always know where you are on the ice."

Alex chuckled. "Alright, you two. Go get changed. We'd better take Amore to the emergency room. Make sure that wrist is ok."


	12. Chapter 12

"Where's Amore?" Julie asked Adam when she realized the girl hadn't been to any of her classes that morning.

"Hospital, getting her wrist checked out." Adam said with a heavy sigh. "What about Charlie and Fulton?"

"They dropped out I guess." Julie said rolling her eyes. "What the hell has this school done to us?"

"It's breaking us in one day at a time." Adam said grabbing his books and heading to his next class. Not two seconds after he sat down he felt some one sit down next to him. He knew who it was with out looking. Amore was the only other person he knew that came to class right away instead of hanging out in the hall till the next bell.

"So what did you find out?" He asked looking at her worriedly.

"That I sprained it and in a couple of weeks it should be fine." Amore pouted. "But I'm benched till then."

Adam groaned. "Who benched you?"

"Coach." Amore replied. "Rick wanted to keep me playing even with a bad wrist. But coach said no. Said varsity will have to live with out Banbay for a while."

Adam smirked at her. Then quickly got ready for class. He was sure there was going to be a quiz today and he wasn't going to be unprepared.

**XOXOXOX**

The next day Amore headed down to Hans before school. She knew he wanted to know how the dawn match went. She walked up to the door and froze. Something was wrong. His lights were all off except the one by his chair. That wasn't like Hans at all. He always had the place lit up way early in the morning. Amore slowly walked in.

"Hans!"

**XOXOX**

Bombay hung his head after he hung up the phone. He could help but feel guilty that he wasn't there. If he had, things wouldn't be going the way they were for the Ducks.

"Michele." Bombay said calling his girlfriend into his office. She knew something was wrong the moment she walked in. He looked up at her as he tried not to cry. "Hans passed away."

"I'll take care of every thing here. You go home." Michele said kissing his forehead. "Go be with your Ducks."

Bombay nodded but didn't move. He took Michele's hand and brought her into a hug. "Amore had found him. I should have been there."

Michele sighed heavily. "You can't change the past Gordon. You can keep asking yourself what if, but what ifs wont help you grow."

Bombay chuckled lightly. "What would I do with out you."

**XOXOX**

As Amore walked towards the funeral, Adam placed his arm around her. She wasn't dealing with Hans death very well. And Bombay was still not home. When the Ducks saw her they all gave her a hug. Except for Charlie.

"He'll be ok." Cassie said giving the girl a hug. "How are you doing?"

Amore took a deep breath. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure."

Adam took her hand and the funeral began. Amore placed her head on Adams shoulder and stared down at the ground. She couldn't bring herself to. Look at the casket. She hadn't even noticed Bombay walk up and place Han's Duck jersey on the casket till he spoke.

"Every time you touch the ice. Remember it was Hans that taught you to fly." Bombay said looking at the Ducks. He met Amore's eye and almost started to cry at the broken look she had. The guilt at once flooded back to him. Amore saw Charlie walk away. She looked up at Adam and he nodded. She squeezed his hand and followed Charlie to the water.

He sat down on a bench and Amore sat down next to her. She lightly touched his shoulder, expecting him to shrug away. But instead he brought her into a hug.

"I knew some thing was up when I left that night. I should have stayed." Charlie said trying his best not to cry.

"There was nothing you could have done if you had stayed Charlie." Amore said calmly. "He died listening to the Ducks play. If he had a way to go. That would have been it. He loved all of you like his own. Just don't let this stop you from playing. Spazway."

Charlie chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately."

Amore shook her head. "If any one has been a jerk its me. I should be apologizing. All I wanted to do was play. And I only got to play two games before Cole sprained my wrist and I got benched."

Charlie looked at her in surprise. "The Dawn match. I knew something was wrong."

Amore looked over her shoulder to see Adam and Cassie waiting for them to come back. She sighed heavily and took Charlie's hand in hers. "Lets promise to never fight like that again. I miss having my best friend around."

"I thought Adam was your best friend. Unless there is something you two would like to fess up too." Charlie said nudging her playfully.

"He's my oldest friend. But Charlie, you've always been my best friend. Since the day I showed up for D-5 practice." Amore replied. "You made me part of the Ducks. You were my friend when no one else was. Even this year when I gave up on all of you, you never gave up on me."

Charlie smiled. "What are brothers for."

Amore put her arm around him and walked back to Adam. She left Charlie with Cassie as she and Adam went to Bombay's car. The moment Bombay. Saw Amore he hugged her to him.

"Ii want to go back to the Ducks." Amore said before her father had time to say anything else. "I know about the scholarship. Dad, I need your help."

Bombay kissed his daughter's forehead. "I'll get you back on the team. Don't you worry about it."

He then looked up at Adam. "What about you? You want to stay with Varsity or go back to JV?"

Amore turned to Adam and smiled. "Dad he made it to Varsity with out even knowing it. He's good. Scouts will notice him more on Varsity."

"Yeah." Adam said with a slight smile. "What she said."

Bombay watched Adam for a moment and smirked. He knew he was just agreeing with her because he knew Amore would blame herself if he left Varsity. "I'll give the school a call later on."

Amore gave her father a hug. "Thanks dad."

**XOXOXOX**

That night Amore cuddled up to Adam. He lightly kissed her forehead knowing she was on the verge of tears once for about the forth time that night.

"Things will work out Amore." Adam said softly. "You're back with the Ducks. And tomorrow your moving back in to your house with the out of state Ducks."

Amore shook her head. "Dean wont answer my calls or texts."

Adam sat up on his elbows. "Then he's not worth it."

Amore smiled and cuddled up to him some more. "Yeah maybe your right. He hasn't even been here for me, cause he stayed in Chicago. Maybe it is time for me to move on. Get me a good lookin Eden Hall boy."

Adam chuckled. "You have some one in mind?"

Amore shrugged. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But what I want to know is how are you still single?"

Adam looked down at her and smirked. "All the good girls are taken."

Amore laughed and got to her feet. "There are good girls at Eden Hall, Adam. You just have to get your head out of your school books and look around."

Amore left the room and Adam sighed. She never was good with taking hints.

Amore knocked on Alex's door and smirked when he answered in nothing but his boxers. Alex chuckled and stepped aside to let her in. "I thought you were cuddling with my brother?"

Amore rolled her eyes. "We've always cuddled Mr. Jealousy."

He shut the door behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and began tickling her sided. "What makes you think I'm jealous of that little twerp? I was just stating a fact."

Amore got out of his grasp and sat down on his bed with a heavy sigh.

"Uh oh. Don't like the sound of that sigh." Alex said sitting down next to him. "What's going on?"

"Dean stopped answering my calls and text messages." Amore replied. "Looks like I'm back on the market."

"Mory, I'm sorry." Alex said giving her a warm hug. "Maybe there's a guy at Eden you'll find."

Amore shrugged. Alex chuckled. "But I must say, I thought you'd be with Portman for a while. You've never seemed interested in boys before."

Amore giggled. "That's not true. I used to have a huge crush on you. I can't believe Adam or Charlie never let that slip."

Alex looked at her shocked. "You still don't do you?"

Amore shook her head. Alex sighed in relief. "Good, cause even though you've grown into quite the little hottie, I could never do that to Adam."

"Do what to me?" Adam asked standing in the doorway.

"Date Amore." Alex replied with a smirk. Adam's face turned beat red.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amore asked confused.

"Nothin." Alex said with a light chuckle. "Nothin at all."

Adam shook his head. "She finally told you that she used to have a crush on you."

Alex laid back in his bed and smiled. "What can I say. I'm the hot Banks."

Amore laughed and patted his stomach. "You keep telling yourself that, dude. Cause the gossip around Eden is Adam can give you a run for your money."

"Geeky little Adam." Alex chuckled. "Not in this life time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adam asked sounding a little hurt.

"It means Cake-eater, that your a geek." Amore said simply. "And dear ol' Monster is the jock girls dream about."

Adam smirked. "That could change."

**XOXOX**

"So where's your dad?" Adam asked as he helped Amore move back home. He placed a box down and threw himself on the bed.

"Taking Charlie somewhere. I think he's trying to get him to reconsider quitting the team." Amore replied. She sat down next to him and laid her head on his stomach. "The Varsity vs. Freshman showdown is coming up. You got a date for the dance afterwards?"

Adam didn't answer. She sat up and looked down at him. "Oh my god, you got asked to the dance! Who?"

"It's no big deal. I turned them down." Adam replied.

Amore rolled her eyes and laid her head back on his stomach. "Who?"

Adam took a deep breath. "Mindy's sister."

Amore smacked Adam's chest. "Adam! Why would you turn her down? She's a very pretty girl. Some what of a bitch, but compared to Mindy she's an angel."

Adam rolled his eyes. "She only asked me because Alex turned her down."

"You said them Adam. Don't think I didn't catch that." Amore said with a smirk.

"Heather Bran, Carla Fish and Dina Sal." Adam said with a sigh.

Amore raised an eyebrow. "Ok two cheerleader and who the hell is Dina Sal?"

Adam shrugged. "Linda's friend. The blond with short hair."

Amore shrugged. "Why'd you turn her down! You could double date with Charlie, that is if Charlie gets the balls to ask Linda to the dance."

"Why are we talking about me getting a date for the dance?" Adam asked with a heavy sigh. "Do you have a date yet?"

Amore giggled. "Maybe."

Amore got up and raced out the door. Adam rolled his eyes and slowly followed.


	13. Chapter 13

"It's about time you two showed up." Russ teased when he saw Amore and Adam walking up to them. "We were starting to think you two ran off together."

Amore rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I was trying to get Adam to reconsider taking Dina Sal to the dance."

"Awe did little Cake-eater get asked to the dance." Averman teased.

"by four girls." Amore replied with a smirk. "But the dumbass turned them all down."

Luis's mouth fell open. "You got asked by four girls."

Adam blushed and nodded slightly.

"Damn." Luis said sounding empresses.

Amore giggled. "Are we going to play or are we going to keep talking about Adam becoming more popular with the ladies."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Not helping Squirt."

Amore giggled again and gave Adam a hug. "Awe poor Cake-eater. Getting picked on like usual."

The group divided into teams and began to play, after a huge fight between Adam and Amore about letting Amore play. Adam lost the fight, but Amore promised to stay on the bench most of the game.

Amore watched the team with a smirk on her face. None of them knew she had gone back to them, except for Adam. She watched Adam skate around Averman and score a goal. She was going to miss playing with him.

"Its about time Conway!" Russ called when he spotted Bombay and Charlie watching them from the fence.

"Yeah come on coach!" Dwayne said as they came to play. Bombay smirked when he saw Amore sitting on the bench and nudged Adam.

"What did you have to do to keep her from playing?"

Adam smirked. "She's still playing. But she promised to stick to the bench most of the time."

Bombay looked empresses. "And how did you get her to agree to that?"

Adam shrugged. "I didn't. She came up with that all on her own. I told her she couldn't play at all."

Bombay motioned Amore over to him. She skated up to him happily. "I'll let you off the bench as long as you promise to sit out the moment your wrist gives you trouble."

Amore hugged her father and skated over to Charlie's side. Charlie smirked knowing that that meant she was on his team, leaving Adam and Bombay on the other. It was going to be a very interesting game.

Amore took the face off with Adam. He smirked at her and she knew he wasn't going to go easy on her despite her sprained wrist. And she was glad for that. She needed to see how bad it really was.

Adam got the puck away from Amore with ease. He passed to Bombay who got the puck stolen away by Charlie.

Amore winked at Adam. "Ha take that!"

Just as she said this the puck was stolen away from Charlie by Connie. Adam chuckled. "And you were saying?"

Amore played the whole game. Her wrist never once gave her problems except for a couple twangs of pain here and there. But she had a feeling she'd be feeling it later. Goldberg picked up the metal trash can they were using as a goal and placed it right side up letting the rest of the team know he was done. The next thing she knew Fulton had picked her up and placed her in the trash can.

Amore pretended to pout and Adam took her back out of the trash can with a smirk on his face.

As he helped her out he whispered in her ear. "You sure you want to go back to the Ducks and leave me behind? Who would help you out of a trash can if I wasn't there?"

Amore smiled sweetly at him. "Charlie would have. He may have left me in there for a while, but he would have helped me out eventually."

Adam tried not to look hurt by her reply. He was hoping she would have said something along the lines of him coming back to the Ducks as well. Charlie was the next one to end up in the trash can. Then Bombay and lastly Goldberg. Charlie grabbed the other trash can and put it over Goldberg's head as the rest of the team helped push it farther down over him.

"Not funny guys!" Goldberg demanded.

"Alright, let Goldberg out." Bombay said with a laugh. Even though he had helped push the trash can down.

"Thanks couch."

Bombay nodded in reply then put his arm around Amore's shoulder. At once Amore turned on Charlie. "You told him didn't you!"

Charlie put his hands up and shook his head. "I didn't tell him anything. It was all Alex!"

Adam looked at Amore confused. "What about Alex?"

Bombay chuckled. "Alex asked Amore to the dance."

Adam looked completely dumbfounded. "When did that happen?"

Amore blushed and looked down at her feet. "A couple days ago."

Adam felt almost betrayed by his brother. He had told Alex the week before that he was thinking of asking Amore to the dance. Then Alex goes behind his back and asks her himself. He smirked at Amore and nudged her playfully. "Make sure to have him home by 12."

Bombay chuckled. "Have Alex back by 12? He had better have Amore back home at 11."

Amore rolled her eyes. "I'll be back home at 12:30. And Alex should be home by 12:40. We have already discussed this with Diana. But that was before I moved back home."

Adam's mouth dropped open. "My mom knew about this!"

Amore nodded. "She was there when Alex asked. If you had come down to breakfast on time you would have been there too."

Adam raised an eyebrow at her. "Why would it have taken Alex ten minutes to get home then?"

Amore giggled. "That's what time we were supposed to be in our rooms."

**XOXOXOXOX**

Alex smiled when he saw his brother walk in. "Where's Amore? Figured she'd be tagging along behind you."

Adam glared at his brother. "How come you asked her to the dance when you knew I was going too?"

Alex shrugged. "Thought you were going with Stacie. Didn't know other wise till after I asked her. Sorry bro."

Adam rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch next to him with a heavy sigh. Alex couldn't help but chuckle. "Adam, she's not going to stay single for long. Tell her how you feel."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Alex you know I've already done that. More than once. She didn't seem to understand what I was saying."

"Then be up front about it." Alex said with a smirk. "Cause if you don't, other guys are going to snatch her up."

"Like you?" Adam asked bitterly. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Not going to lie. I've thought about it." Alex admitted. "But I'm not a jerk. I know my little brother has a crush on her. But if my little brother doesn't step up his game, then I'm going to, just to force you too."

Adam smirked. Of course he'd play the competitive card. That's how the Banks kids were competitive down to the bone.

Adam sighed and laid back. "She'd never go out with me. I'm like a brother to her."

Alex shrugged. "Yeah sure, when you were younger that's how it was. But you both are older. Don't sell yourself short."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adam asked trying not to get angry.

"It means, she's noticed you." Alex replied.

"And that means what?" Adam asked annoyed.

Alex chuckled. "My god I really do have to spell it out for you. It mean's Amore is attracted to you dumbass. She's always looking you up and down when your not paying attention."

Adam rolled his eyes. "That doesn't make me feel any better."

Alex raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Why not?"

Adam stood and headed for the stairs. "Cause she does the same thing to you."

Adam walked in to his room and slammed the door behind him. Alex chuckled and shook his head. "Hey don't take it out on your door. It's never done a thing to you."

Diana came out of the kitchen with her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. "Alex, what did you do to him?"

"Nothin." Alex replied simply. "He pissed himself off this time."

Diana raised an eye brow at her eldest son. "Why do I find that hard to believe."

Alex shrugged. "Would it help if I told you he's upset about Amore?"

Diana sighed. "I told you, didn't I. I told you to let Adam ask her. But you just had to ask her yourself."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Yes cupid."

Diana rolled her eyes. "If that girl comes between the both of you, I will not allow her back in this house Alex. You both had been so close till a couple years ago. And Amore was the problem back then, don't let her be the problem now."

"Mom, Amore was never the problem back then. Adam and his Hawk buddies where." Alex said rolling his eyes. "Adam and McGill were putting Amore through hell. All I was trying to do was make him realize how she felt. But now look at them. You usually can't find one with out the other."

Diana sighed. "But if she's not with Adam, who is she with?" Alex shrugged. "You Alexander. If she's not with Adam she's with you. When was the last time she saw Jason? And he lives right next door."

"Jason had Charlie to worry about." Alex replied. "For a while there I was her only friend mom. A lot of things have happened already this year. You know how Eden Hall drama is. I'm pretty sure you started a lot of it back in the day."

Diana looked down at the floor. "I think its time for you to go up stairs and finish your home work."

Alex laughed and kissed his mother on her cheek. "Yeah I love you too mom."

**XOXOXOX**

Amore waited for every one to get on the bus before she climbed on. When Orian saw her he smiled and checked her name off his list. "I was starting to believe you changed your mind Bombay."

The Ducks looked up expecting to see their old coach, but then they saw Amore their jaws dropped.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked with a smile.

"Wow, I knew I forgot to tell you something." Amore started to say but was interrupted by Dean Buckley.

"I almost missed you." He said then looked at Amore. "Take a seat miss Bombay."

Amore did as she was told. And the dean went on. "Coach, you mind if I have a few words with your boys?"

"And girls." Julie reminded him.

"Yes, of course. And girls." Buckley said with a smile.

"if you make it quick, we're running late as it is." Orian said sounding a bit annoyed.

"I'm afraid this is important." Buckley said with a heavy sigh. "We have a board meeting scheduled tomorrow. And well you all are on the agenda. We have to think long term here. What's in your best interest. Hard as it is for me personally, because you kids have been a breath of fresh air around here, the board is going to approve the withdrawal of your scholarships. Now, you'll be welcome to stay through the end of the semester. But after that, it will be necessary for you to enjoy other educational opportunities."

"Dean, I need a word with you." Orian said even more annoyed than before.

"I think I've said all I need to say." Buckley said with another smile.

"No now." Orian demanded as he lead the man off the bus.

Amore stood there a moment then got to her feet. "I need to make a phone call."

She got off the bus and walked past Orian and the Dean. She walked up to the school and took out her cellphone.

"Dad... Are you one the plane yet?" Amore asked. "Well you need to get off the plane and come back. Eden Hall is threatening to take away the Ducks' scholarships."

"I'll be home in ten minutes." Bombay replied with a heavy sigh.

"Thanks dad." Amore said and hung up the phone, then called one more person. "Adam are you sitting down?"


	14. Chapter 14

Amore took Adam's hand as they walked into the school board room. Her friends were already there and none of them knew she had taken the scholarship to come back to them. So when she left Adam's side and went to stand by Charlie and Orian they all looked at her confused.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"I took the scholarship." Amore replied. "So I'm in this as much as you are. Even though I would be able to stay all four years. Its not going to happen if you all aren't here."

Charlie smirked and took her hand in his as Buckley stepped up to the podium.

"Do I have a motion for reconsideration?" Buckley asked. The room fell deathly silent as if the board members were afraid to speak.

"I'm sorry coach, but unless there is a motion from a board member, and a second, the decision must stand." Buckley said with a heavy sigh. Amore smirked up at Orian and nodded.

"Then you leave us no choice but to bring in our attorney." Orian said and the smile on Amore's face widened as her father walked in.

"Dean Buckley, members of the board. As counsel for Coach Orian. And the freshman hockey team, I'm here today to set forth your legal options, so that you may make the best possible decision for all parties concerned." Bombay winked over at Amore and she held her head high.

"Did you call him back?" Charlie whispered in her ear.

Amore nodded. "I had to do something. I couldn't just let you guys get kicked out of school."

"Mr. Bombay, this isn't a legal procedding." Buckley said ignoring the fact that he could hear Amore and Charlie's conversation.

"Not yet, but i can assure you that it will be. Do you mind?" Bombay handed Buckley his breifcase and took out a scholarship. He turned back to the board and Amore smirked as Buckley held the breifcase, unsure of what to do with it. "These scholarships. An offer. Became a binding contract upon the signature of the recipients and acceptance by the Ducks. They cannot be voided except for cause, which, I guarantee you, you have none. Should you decide to pursue their cancellation, i will slap you with an injunction. I will tie this patter up in court for years, untill long after these kids have gone on to college. And i will collect damages. I will win. Because I am very, very good. You know why i'm so good? Because I had a good education. You gave it to me. And you're going to give it to these kids."

"He is good." Orian said to Charlie and Amore.

Amore winked at Charlie and they both spoke at the same time. "just getting started."

"Now some of you may be snobbish enough to believe that these Ducks don't belong at Eden Hall. Let me tell you, you are dead wrong. These are remarkable young people. You give them their full shot, and I promise you they will succeed. Not only on the ice, but in the classrooms as well. These people are my friends, and family, and I know what they can do. Accordingly, I demand that you reinstate their scholarships. For their benefit and for your own."

Amore held her breath as the room became silent. A few seconds rolled around, which felt more like hours to the Ducks. Then finally a woman moved to reinstate the scholarships. Then the man next to her second it. Slowly every board member raised thier hands. Amore hugged Charlie then made her way through the Ducks to Adam.

"You're staying!" Amore said jumping into his arms and giving him a huge hug. She took his hand and followed the rest of the Ducks out into the hallway.

"Congratulations... In destroying our school." Rick said stopping the Ducks in their tracks. Amore rolled her eyes seeing that he had the rest of his groupies behind him.

"Hey, look its our school too." Ken protested

"Its everyone's school you stupid jock." Linda snapped. Amore smirked knowing she had loved saying those words.

"No, it'll never be your school. Don't you get it?" Rick demanded. He had tried to sound cool, but his anger rose knowing the battle was lost, and the Ducks would be staying. "You're our own little affirmitive action, brought in for color to entertain us. But you couldn't even do that. Your fancy lawyer kept you in on a technicality. But you'll never belong."

"That fancy Lawyer happens to be my dad!" Amore growled at him. Adam put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Amore knew what he was trying to say. It wasn't worth fighting with them.

"You'll never be anything more than a bunch of rejects here on a free ride." Cole said with a smirk.

"Free ride? Look at you rich boy! Mummy and daddy gave you everything, huh?" Russ demanded

"Hey, JV- Varsity game's on friday. Then we'll show the whole school what a joke you really are. Then maybe you'll leave on your own. It'd be the only honorable thing to do." Rick said pulling on Charlie's shirt. He smacked his hand away and glared the older boy down.

"You know we're gonna hurt you." Cole said. "Expecially with little Bombay on our side."

"Listen, you had an unfair advantage last time. You had one of us: Banksie."

"Oh, well, keep him. He never had the heart of a warrior anyway." Rick said with a smirk. Amore snickered at the fact how stupid the varsity team really were. If they hadn't noticed she had gone back to the Ducks by then, well they deserved to not know.

After the varsity walked away Adam looked down at Amore. "Why didn't Charlie fight for you too?"

Amore giggled. "Adam you know I'm already on the Ducks team. But the Varsity doesn't seem to know that yet. Why tell them when we can kick their ass on the ice?"

Adam looked down at her sternly. "Because you shouldn't play with that wrist. Thats why."

"I played yesterday with no problems." Amore said with a smirk. "I should be able to play on friday."

Adam shook his head. "Once they find out you went back to the Ducks, they'll be after you hard."

Amore giggled and put her arm around his waist. "But I have you back on the team. We can show them Banbay works better when on a team they love."

Adam chuckled and put his arm around her. "Then we had better get to work. Cause they know all our plays."

Amore smirked. "I like the way you think."

**XOXOXOXOX**

Amore skated around Adam. He smirked and watched her skate around him a couple times then grabbed her arm and wrapped her arms around the waist. "You're going to make me dizzy."

Amore laughed and pushed away from him as the team started to scrimage. "You ready to show these Ducks what we learned?"

Adam smirked. "Lets give them some Banbay action."

Amore nodded and lined up against Russ and Adam faced off with Charlie.

"Lets see what the Varsity taught you." Charlie said with a smirk. Orian dropped the puck and Adam quickly got it away from Charlie. He passed it out to his left. Orian was about to blow the wistle when Amore came out of no where and took posetion of the puck. She headed down towards the goal to have her way blocked by Connie. Amore just smirked and passed the puck back between her legs. She pushed Connie out of the way as Adam took posetion of the puck and took it all the way to Julie. He faked as if going to pass back to Amore the shot as Julie took the bait. Adam smiled over at Amore and gave her a high five.

"Where the hell did you guys learn to do that?" Orian asked with a smirk.

Amore giggled. "It comes naturally. Why do you think the Varsity called us Banbay."

"But how did you know Amore would be able to get away from Russ in time to get the puck?" Charlie asked.

Adam shrugged. "Just knew it. I've always been able to know where she is on the ice or where she's going to be."

"Thank god you both came back to us." Russ said putting his arm around Amore. "Cause I'd hate to see what it looks like when your on opposite teams."

Connie smirked. "Oh we've seen it."

Averman nodded. "Oh yeah. It's scary."

Amore rolled her eyes. "We weren't that bad back in D-5 days!"

Charlie chuckled. "Oh yes you were. On or off the ice. Remember when he tripped you and you got that bloody nose at school."

"Or the time You checked him for picking on Charlie the first game vs. The Hawks." Guy reminded them.

"Or the time he flipped you over his back, then you tripped him." Goldberg said with a smirk.

"Ok we get the picture. Never put us on opposite teams." Amore said raising her hand in defeat.

"You only play that way when your forced apart. Not when its for fun." Charlie replied and Amore looked up at Adam in surprise. She never realized how bad they were when forced apart. It was like one couldn't thrive with out the other. Adam looked down at her and smiled. Their eyes locking for a breif second before Amore turned her head away.

"Let's get back to work." Amore said nudging Charlie's arm. "We have a Varsity team to beat!"

**XOXOXOX**

Julie and Connie ran their fingures over the dress rack searching for that perfect dress to wear to the dance. Amore on the other hand stood back and watched her friends. She had already gotten a dress. Alex actually found it two days ago when he was walking past a store on his way to work. He took a picture with his phone and sent it to her. Amore couldn't believe he was the one to find her the perfect dress. She thought Adam would have been more help. But when she forced him to go shopping with her, he sulked the whole time. Never even watched her try the dresses on. That wasn't like Adam at all.

"Well at least you have a date!" Julie demanded. "With Guy. You could wear bubble wrap to the dance and He'd believe you were gourgous. Me on the other hand, I need to find the perfect knock out dress for all the single guys to go damn."

Amore laughed and walked up to her friends. "Why don't you take Adam to the dance? Maybe then he'll stop bugging me about going with Alex."

Julie rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah good call. Go with the boy who is madly in love with his best friend."

Amore's jaw dropped. "Adam is madly in love with Charlie?"

Connie and Julie burst out laughing. For some reason Amore wouldn't accept the fact that Adam liked her that way.

"Charlie isn't his best friend goof." Julie replied. "You are. And frankly I'm sick of watching him fail miserably with trying to win you over."

"He's not failing miserably." Amore protested. "He's just going about it the wrong way."

Connie raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you like Adam?"

Amore rolled her eyes. "Any boy can win over a girl. He just has to do it the right way. Not sure what the right way is. But Adam is not doing it the right way."

Julie giggled. "Why don't you just tell him that you know he likes you. Because that's what's bugging him. He thinks you don't understand what he's telling you."

Amore smirked and held up a dress to Julie. "Go try this on. You look good in fall colors... I knew he liked me since the begianing of the summer."

Julie took the dress back to the dressing room and the girls moved thier conversation back there. "And you're telling me I should take him to the dance when all he's going to do is sulk in the corner knowing your off with his brother some where."

Amore shrugged. "He wont need to sulk if we double date. We'll get ready at our house. Alex will drive his car over with Adam. We'll leave for the dance together, which means they'll have to drop us off together."

Julie came out of the dressing room with a smile on her face. "You know, that might just work."

"Oh, thanks guys, I'll just get ready all by myself." Connie said pretending to pout.

"What are you talking about. You'll be getting ready at my place along with what ever other girls the Ducks have invited." Amore said with a giggle. "Convinced dad to rent you all a party bus... Your welcome."

"I feel sorry for that driver." Connie said with a giggle.

"Oh don't worry about him." Amore said with a wink. "He knows how to handle the Ducks."

Connie raised an eye brow at her friend confused then out of the corner of her eye saw the perfect dress. Her jaw dropped as she walked up to it and lightly touched the fabric.

"Cons! Its perfect!"


	15. Chapter 15

Amore took a deep breath and ran her hands over the uniform. She looked up at charlie and smiled. She was finally getting her Duck uniform. She couldn't be any happier when Orion brought them out. Everything seemed to be falling into place. She was back on the Ducks with Adam and Charlie had decided to give Orion a chance.

"Know this feels back to normal!" Amore said with a smile. Adam put his arm around her and nodded in agreement.

"This is how its suposed to be." Adam agreed.

Amore giggled and winked at Julie. "I agree."

Julie rolled her eyes and shook her head. She still hadn't asked Adam to the dance. Amore was starting to wonder if she would need to step in. She smirked up at Adam and he took a step back.

"I don't like that look one bit." Adam said. "What?"

Amore shrugged. "Just wondering if you have a date for the dance yet."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Mory, you ask me at least three times a day. And the answer is still no, I do not have a date."

"Oh, ok." Amore said as if she was going to drop the subject. She looked around then smiled back at Adam. "Hey! I got an idea. Why doesn't my All-Star ask my Cat Lady to the dance. Then you two can double date with me and Alex."

Adam gave her a yeah right look. "I'd rather not be stuck in a car with Alex."

"Oh, well, it was just a thought." Amore said with a shrug. "I would have liked to have my best friend with me for our first dance."

Amore skated off and Adam sighed as he watched her go. "We could have gone together if my brother wasn't a jerk."

Julie giggled as she skated up to him. "Its not a good sign, when you're talking to yourself. Gives people the wrong idea."

Adam blushed and looked down at his skates. "I'm guessing you heard that?"

Julie nodded. "Yeah, and I'm guessing she tried to convince you to take me."

Adam nodded and Julie shook her head. "Yeah, she tried that with me earlier. But she did have a good point. You can keep a close eye on her if we double date."

Adam looked over at her in shock. "What do you mean I can keep a close eye on her?"

Julie giggled. "You like her. We all can tell that. The way you look at her, every one knows."

Adam sighed heavily. "Well my life just keeps getting better and better."

Julie intertwined her arm with his. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Its actually quite cute. I would love to have a guy look at me that way. But the question is... How are you going to win her over."

Adam looked down at Julie in shock and shrugged. Julie rolled her eyes and lead him off the ice. "Looks like we have a lot of work to do."

**XOXOXOX**

Adam looked over at Julie nervously. She and Adam had spent most of their free time together and decided to go to the dance together and do the double date thing. Now they were sitting next to each other in the locker room, waiting for the game to start. Adam looked up at Amore and cought her watching him. She locked eyes with him for what felt like minutes to him before she turned away and got into the conversation Charlie and Fulton were having. He had never seen that look before. Almost jealousy. Adam hid a smirk and sent a small wink towards Julie. She smirked back and reajusted her leg pads. Amore seemed to distance herself from Julie the last few days and Julie guessed it was because Amore thought Adam had replaced her.

Amore chanced another glance over at Adam. She hated not being the one sitting next to him. Ever since they were seven years old, they had always been by eachother's side. And if they weren't the world just didn't seem right. She watched him as he put his head in his hands and sigh heavily. His nerves were getting the best of him. Amore was about to go comfort him when Julie nudged him. He looked up at her and smiled. Amore's heart sank. That should be her making him smile. It had been her for seven years, but now she had been replaced.

"All right Ducks." Orion said walking into the locker room. "This is it. Varsity vs. Duck showdown. Its been a struggleg getting to this point. We had lost players and some of our faith, but look around this room right now. Look at your team mates and know that your fellow players have your back. There is one thing we have that the Varsity does not..."

"Yeah Banbay." Averman said nudging Amore. Amore looked over at Adam and smiled, but he was once again smiling at Julie.

"Yes, but that's not what I'm talking about." Orion said with a smile. "We have true friends in every single one of you. Know you've worked hard this last week and have become your own type of Banbay. You have become Ducks once again. Feel for each other on the ice. Read each other like you do every day in school. When one of you is down the rest of you know it. That's how Adam and Amore do it. Now lets get out on that ice and kick some Varsity butt!"

"It's ok Coash, you can say ass, we wont tell anyone." Amore said and Orion chuckled.

"Alright lets go kick some Varsity ass!" Orion said causing the team to cheer loudly. The Ducks walked out of the locker room to find the Varsity had already taken the ice. Charlie took a step onto the ice.

"This is for Hans." he said. He watched his team mates walk past him before he joined in the circle as the team touched the ice to honor Hans.

They met Orion at the bench and he gathered the team around letting them know who was going to start. He had decided earlier that week that we was going to keep the starters a secret till the game. For some reason he had a feeling the Varsity had been spying. He chose Charlie, Adam, Goldberg, Russ and Amore with Julie as goal of course. Amore stood between Adam and Charlie as Orion gave them their pep talk. Amore closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She smirked when she could feel Adam behind him and she knew they hadn't lost their conection on the ice. As if he knew what she was doing he traced her number on her back.

"Come on. Hand in." Orion said and the team happily obayed. "On three... Quack."

At once the Ducks seemed to well up with pride as they started to quack. Soon the crowd was getting in on it. Amore scanned the crowd and smiled up at Charlie's mom. She knew Jason and Alex were there as well, but they could have been any where in the crowd.

Adam was taking the face off against Rick and to Amore's annoyance she was against Cole. He smirked down at her and chuckled to himself.

"This is going to be easy." Cole muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah and easy lose for you." Amore replied back innocently. She watched Adam skate up to Rick and he sent her a small wink.

"You're going to wish like hell that you stuck with us." Rick taunted.

"Save the trash talk." Adam snapped back and Amore smirked. She was very ready for this. The ref dropped the puck and Rick pushed Adam down with ease. Cole on the other hand wasn't fast enough. As he went to push her down she skated aside and he fell flat on his face. Rick took posetion of the puck and took a shot at Julie. It was an easy save for her. Amore nodded at Adam and he took posetion of the puck but before he could pass it Amore was slammed to the ground.

"Oh no you don't!" Rick demanded. "We made Banbay. You're not going to use it against us."

Amore slapped her stick on the ice and got to her feet. She skated towards the goal to help Goldberg and Julie. As she skated behind the goal Cole slammed her hard against the board.

"Not to day Squirt." Cole hissed at her. "You leave us, we break you."

Amore fell hard on the ice and smirked when she saw Goldberg trip up Cole. She heard th e whistle blow and let out a sigh of relief. Orian called her to the bench.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Orion asked her concerned. "They're gunning for me. If I'm on the Ice with Adam, they will be after me."

Orion cursed under his breath. Then looked down at her. "Can you do the same thing with Charlie?"

Amore shrugged and then smirked at him. "Look around you coach. Your whole team can do it. They aren't even looking for each other. They're keeping their eyes on the Varsity."

Orion looked up and smirked. "I want you out for a while. Make them think we have givin up trying Banbay."

Amore nodded and took a drink of water. She only played a few minutes and already the Varsity had warn her out. Adam came to the bench not long after and took a seat next to her.

"How's the wrist?" Adam asked. Amore just shrugged in reply. "Ok, what did I do now?"

Amore shrugged again. "Nothin. Just trying to make the varsity think I'm annoyed with you."

Adam hid a smirk and looked away. "So I should get up and so sit down at the other end."

Amore glanced over at him. "Uh, huh."

Adam nodded and did just that. Amore glance over at the Varsity to see Willson smirking at her then whispering something to the closest player. And soon what ever Willson had said got passed down the line of Varsity players.

Amore bit her lip when Charlie faced off against Rick. When Charlie knocked Rick down she stood up and cheered.

"Way to go Spaz-way!" Amore cheered and Orion chuckled.

"Spazway?" He asked.

"Back in D-5 days, Charlie was one of the best players, he just always screwed up." Amore replied. "That's why some of the D-5 Ducks call me Slick. Because at that time I was the best. Most of them could hardly skate before Dad got ahold of them."

"And Cake-eater?" Orion asked. Amore giggled.

"That one will have to wait for a different day, cause that's one long story." Amore replied.

Orion just nodded. "If I send you back out in a few, you think you can handle it?"

Amore smirked. "Oh yeah, I can handle it. Those big apes don't scare me."

Orion chuckled and watched the game switching it up every few minutes so his players didn't get warn out to fast.

Amore clapped along with the crowd when Charlie iced the puck. She was so proud of her team for staying strong through the Varsity beatings. Orion sent Amore back on the ice to give Dwyane a breather and Amore was more than happy to get into the action. As the Varsity swarmed the net Amore came out of no where and stole the puck from Cole. She quickly passed to Charlie when Cole caught up to her. Cole glared her down knowing she didn't even make sure Charlie was there.

"What, move on to Conway after a lovers spat with Banksie?" Cole taunted. Amore smirked and stopped causing Cole to flip over her back.

"Charlie's by brother dumbass." Amore said as Charlie took a shot at Scotter. He stopped it easily. He passed the puck over to Brown. And soon varsity was charging. Amore attempted to take the puck away from Harrison but got pushed to the ground instead. As she got to her feet Julie dropped to the ground covering the puck that almost made it in.

Orion sent Adam back on the ice hoping he and Amore could get the chance to do thier magic but one the puck was dropped Varsity was all over both of them. Adam was checked hard into the boards. He had gotten the puck passed and Amore took posetion. But no sooner had she started to skate down the ice she was knocked down hard.

Adam got up and took possetion of the puck again. He went behind the net and had Cole waiting on him. Cole flipped Adam over his back. Amore took advantage and once again grabbed the puck. She passed it to Connie just as Brown got to her side. Know the Varsity was hitting the Ducks hard. Any Duck that got in their way was knocked down. Orion called Adam and Amore back to the bench. The Varsity was targeting them and he didn't want them both injured. But no sooner had Amore sat down. Both Cole and Rick cornered Averman. Brown then finished the job by slaming him hard into the board.

Orion bowed his head and sent Amore back on the ice. "Be careful out there Amore."

"I will." Amore replied as Averman got brought back to the bench. She rolled her eyes when she realized they were only targeting her when Adam was on the ice. Rick missed a goal by a long shot and Julie went back to grab it. But Cole had other ideas. He pushed Charlie from be hind causing him to trip Julie. Rick came around to take posetion of the puck and Amore was right there with him. She jabbed her stick at him a few times trying to annoy him. It worked. He took a weak shot at the goal and turned on Amore. She fell hard but smirked as Julie saved the goal. Amore got to her feet and giggled at Rick.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Had I pissed you off?" she asked as she skated past him. She smirked as Guy took the puck and started to skate behind the net but the varsity wasn't having it. A Varsity player slammed Guy hard against the board and he wasn't getting up. Amore stood over him and rubbed his back lightly.

"Don't worry Guy. I'll get him back for you." She said then sighed as. Orion called her back to the bench.

"You're doing good out there Amore." Orion said and Amore smiled thanks coach. After Guy was taken to the locker room to get looked at the game was back on. The Varsity was once again down in the Duck zone. Brown looked up to pass the puck to Rick but Charlie stole it easily. He sped down the ice and took his shot. Amore made a face when she heard the buzzer. If it had only been a few seconds later. The team skated back to the bench then slowly made their way back to the locker room. Amore sat down next to Ken and took off her pads. Adam chuckled when she moved her shoulders up and down. He took off his pads as well then massaged her shoulders.

"Hey Banksie, when your done over there, my shoulders could use a massage as well." Russ teased. Amore threw a towl at him and smirked. Adam blushed slightly but didn't stop working on her shoulders. That was till Orion walked in and chuckled at the sight.

"Banks, please don't put her to sleep. We may need her in the second half." Orion said. Adam at once dropped his hands. Amore groaned in annoyance. But that was the only protest she made.

"Your playing hard. I'm proud of you guys." Orion said patting Russ on the shoulders.

"They are cheap-shotting us to death." Lius protested.

"I know they are." Orion said and Amore could feel a pep talk coming on.

"It's gonna take a miracle for us to hold on." Averman said what the rest were all thinking. As if that miracle had good timing. Portman walked into the locker room holding a bag and his scholarship.

"Dean Portman is awarded a full athletic and academic scholarship to the Eden Hall Academy." Dean said and Amore stood at once. Adam instinctivly put his hand on her shoulder. "I had this lying around the house in Chicago. My attorney thought I should sign it. I agreed. It's official, boys! I'm back!"

Every one cheered and welcomed him back except for Amore who stood back to watch. When he saw her bowed his head and walked up to her. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and smiled his best smile at her.

"You forgive me?" He asked.

Amore crossed her arms and looked over his shoulder at the Ducks. They all seemed incuraging except for two people. Adam looked disapointed and a little hurt and Julie looked up att him with almost a look of pitty. She looked back at Portman and held out her hand.

"How about friends for now." Amore replied. Portman smirked and went to shake her hand but she quickly took it back. "That is if you kick Cole's ass out there today."

Portman chuckled. "Deal."

Amore shook his hand and the team got ready to face the Varsity one more time. As they skated onto the ice. Portman whooped and hollard. Amore skated past him and laughed as he winked at her. Amore knew it was going to be a very interesting seccond half.

Adam was faced off agaisnt Rick, Amore was faced off against Brown and Portman was facing off against Cole. Portman nodded towards Cole and Amore nodded at him, letting Portman know that he was the guy that was giving her the most trouble.

When the puck was dropped Adam pushed Rick down and passed the puck to Amore. She was so involved with getting the puck into Varsity teritory that she missed Portman flipping Cole over his back and sending him through the glass and into the crowd. She didn't even know till she took a shot a Scooter and the whistle blew. Amore groaned and looked back to see Cole sliding down the crowd. Amore skated up to Portman and smirked.

"Think he got the hint?" Portman asked with a wink at Amore.

"Probably not, but that is funny as hell!" Amore said giving Portman a hug. They faced off again and Portman helped Adam knock Rick down. Then he and Fulton went after Cole for going after Amore. Orion called the Bash brothers back to the bench and Adam helped Amore push Cole down.

She smirked down at him. "Not so fun being on the recieving end is it Cole."

Cole stuck out his stick acting like he was trying to use. It to stand and tripped Amore. She fell hard and cringed when she felt her wrist pop. Orion emedeatly put the Bash brothers back on the ice and called Amore to the bench. He didn't tell her that he knew her wrist was reinjured so he wouldn't upset some of her team mates.

Portman attempted to get the puck from Rick. Rick pretened to trip over Portman's stick and the whistle blew.

"Oh come on!" Amore demanded from her seat on the bench. "Any one could see that was fake!"

Orion put a hand on her shoulder and she sighed knowing there was nothing she could do about it. Portman protested all the way to the penalty box. When he got to penalty box he began a strip tease.

"Take it off!" Amore called and recieved a roll of the eyes from Adam. She laughed and nudged him playfully. "I bet if you did a strip tease, you would have had a date for the dance sooner."

Adam chuckled. "But I have a date so stop buggin me about it."

Amore shugged. "Just sayin. I've seen what you hide under that shirt of yours."

Adam rolled his eyes as Orion decided to change it up. The ducks changed players and the Varsity yelled out that there were two many men on the ice. Orion sighed and sent Luis to the bench and Ken to the box. He then called the team in. He decided to go with Adam, Charlie, and Goldberg.

"Me coach?" Goldberg said in awe. "Why not send out Amore? With those there on the ice it would be a sure win."

Amore shook her head and lifted her wrist up. Adam sighed heavily. "When did that happen?"

Amore shrugged. "Right before Portman's strip tease. And besides they'll be all over me if I was out there with those two."

Orion agreed and sent his players out onto the ice. At once Varsity got the upper hand and moved the puck into the Duck's zone. Rick faked out Julie and she fell to the ground. He took another shot as Adam threw himself infront of the goal and saved it. Charlie took posetion of the puck and headed down to the varsity goalie. Amore stood and crossed her fingers. "Come on Spazway."

He got close enough to make a goal but instead he fakes out Scooter and passes back to Goldberg.

"shoot Goldie!" Amore called hopefully. He did and it was good. The Ducks cheered happily and raced to Adam, Charlie and Goldberg's side. Amore looked up in the crowd and smiled at who she saw. Her father had been watching the game as well. She smiled down at her proudly. Amore smiled then went to find Adam.

"What was that All-Star!" Amore said giving him a huge hug. "That save was amazing!"

Adam smiled down at her. "Thanks Mory."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I thought this would have been the End of my Amore stories, but decided to continue. And no it doesn't go as planed. Or how I thought it would go. But I think part of this is going to be a preview of the next Amore story... Not really sure but I'm loving writing on this again so why not continue. Oh and sorry for the last chapter. I just posted it with out reading it through or spell checking cause my phone kept deleting parts. So that's why such a ruff draft.**

Amore and Julie walked into the dance arm in arm as Adam and Alex walked next to them. At once they spotted they Ducks. They were in the middle of the dance floor all dancing together with their dates. Amore smiled at Julie and the girls took off towards their friends leaving the boys behind. Alex chuckled and looked over at his brother.

"You go have fun with your friends. I'm going to get a table and some drinks for every one." Alex said walking away. Adam watched Amore for a moment and smiled when she waved him over. He walked up to her and at once she took his hand.

"Come on Adam." She said with a giggle. "Stop acting so shy and let loose."

Adam chuckled and spun her around. She smiled and let go of his hand then went to Portman's side. Adam sighed heavily but decided not to let it get to him. How could he compete with Portman.

Adam took Julie's hand and pulled her over to him. She laughed and kept dancing.

"Looks like they are the life of the party." Jason said helping Alex get all the drinks to the tables he saved.

"They always have been." Alex replied with a smirk. "If there was a group of friends that knew how to have a good time, its them. Nothing seems to get them down for long."

Jason smirked and put his arm around Dina Sal. "Think we should join them?"

Dina looked over at the Ducks and smirked. "Let them have their fun together right now. They seem to need it."

Alex chuckled. "I knew I'd like you."

Jason laughed and pulled Dina in closer to him. "This one is mine. Go find your own."

Amore put her arms around Portman's shoulders and he chuckled. "Never thought you'd grow tall enough to reach my shoulders."

Amore giggled and brought him closer to her. "Sometimes us girls need to grow up. Because when you boys get a certain age, you always stay that way."

"Hey now." Portman said with a chuckle. He saw her glance over at Adam and Julie and try her hardest to smile at them. "What happened between you and Preppy? I've never seen you two so distant."

Amore shrugged. "I think I got replaced actually. I tried to get them to double date with me and Alex and it worked a little too well. In the last few days, I've only seen Adam at school or practice. He doesn't come over and Julie has always been at his house."

Portman nodded in understandment. She was scared of losing her best friend to Julie. "I actually figured on those two becoming a couple. They seemed to fit together."

Amore smiled. "Naw, I think Julie has her eye on some one else."

She glanced over at one of the tables and Portman chuckled at who she was hinting at. "Really?"

Amore nodded. "But I'm not 100 percent sure on that. Just a feeling."

Before Portman could reply Amore was grabbed away from him by Adam as a slow song started.

"First slow song." Adam said with a smirk. "A promise is a promise."

Amore smiled and held her arms out like she was about to waltz. Adam smirked and stepped closer to her. He took a hold of her right hand and placed his other hand on her waist.

"You ready?" He asked. Amore smirked and nodded slightly. And soon they were dancing around the dance floor. Every one seemed to clear the dance floor and allow them to take over.

Portman at once noticed the way Adam looked at Amore. He smirked wondering how long that had been going on with out Amore realizing it. He smirked as Adam turned Amore and she laughed happily. He brought her back to him gracefully and a loud sigh of admiration could be heard from most of the girls in the room.

As the song ended Adam wrapped both arms around Amore's waist and leaned into her for a small kiss on the cheek. Amore blushed and stepped away from him. She looked down at the ground and before she had the chance to say something to him Adam was pulled away by a group of girls wondering if he could spin them around the dance floor like that.

Julie quickly grabbed Amore's arm and she lead her to the bathroom, followed by Connie and Linda. The moment the door was closed behind them Julie turned to Amore.

"So did. He sweep you away or what?" Julie said with a giggle.

"Who knew a man could dance like that." Linda said empresses.

Amore giggled. "I sort of forced him to take dance class with me when we were younger."

"My god." Connie said in awe. "Banks could spin me around like that for sure. Do you think he could teach Guy?"

Amore giggled. "We've already tried. Sorry, but Guy is hopeless."

Connie rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"Will you two stop changing the subject!" Julie demanded. Amore looked at her friend confused but Julie couldn't stop herself from talking. "It took us a week of hard work to come up with this and I want to know if it worked on her or not."

Amore's jaw dropped. "What was supposed to work on me?"

Julie bit her lip and looked down at the ground. "Winning you over."

Amore's jaw dropped. "No it didn't work. I expected it actually."

Julie sighed heavily. "See I told him to go for a passionate kiss at the end the chicken!"

Amore giggled. "Juls, I'm glad you tried to help him out, but we'll be nothing more than friends."

Connie giggled. "Yeah, till he gets a girlfriend. Then you'll be twice as upset. Way more than when you saw Julie with him all week."

Amore opened her mouth to protest but instead fell quiet.

"Yeah, I even noticed the jealous beast come out of you this week, and I don't even know you that well." Linda said with a smirk. Amore bit her lower lip and thought about what her friends were saying. Had she really fallen for Adam with out realizing it. She thought back over the last week and every time she saw Adam. Then shook her head. No he was still a friend to her.

"Sorry. But like I said before, Adam and I will be nothing more than friends." Amore replied. Her friends groaned in protest.

"Fine. Be stubborn." Julie said and walked out of the bathroom. She met Adam's eye and shook her head. He looked so hurt by the fact that he once again failed.

Portman patted Adam on the back causing him to jump. "Give her some time."

He walked away and Adam watched in go in surprise. What had Portman seen that no one else did.

**XOXOXOX**

That night Adam laid awake in his bed. He didn't like to fail. He had always been the best in whatever he put his mind to. School, hockey, dance. But this was the first time he had ever failed. And it seemed like the worst thing to fail at. Why had he fallen for his best friend. Out of all the girls he knew... Well three girls he knew, Amore just had to be the girl.

"Dude, please tell me you are not in here sulking." Alex said walking into his brother's room. He loosened his tie and sat down in front of Adam's computer. "Look, she's already left you a bazillion IMs."

Alex took the liberty of reading them all to Adam. "Hey. Adam please don't ignore me. I know your home. We need to talk. I'm sorry. Damn it Adam talk to me..."

"Ok, I get it!" Adam demanded and he got out of bed and slammed the screen on his computer down.

"No you don't man." Alex said shaking his head. "She tried to find you after the dance."

Adam rolled his eyes. "So."

Alex chuckled. "So, she's down stairs waiting for you."

Adam sighed and laid down on his bed. He couldn't see her now. Not after making a fool of himself. Why had he even listened to Julie in the first place. He had been fine with how thing were.

Alex rolled his eyes and opened the door. Amore bit her lower lip as she walked in and Alex left. She looked down at the floor then slowly made her way to his bed and sat down next to him.

Adam didn't even look up at her. He knew she was there. She always knew when she was in the room.

"Adam." Amore said quietly. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I never wanted to do that. You're my best friend."

Adam rolled over and looked stared at his wall. "Yeah, friend."

Amore sighed and lightly kissed his cheek. "I know how much you care, and I wish I could feel the same way about you. I really do. But we're freshman in high school. We still have our whole lives a head of us. And well, I want to know that, no matter how the rest of our teenage years go, we'll always be best friends. Cause I don't think I know how to go through out the day with out you."

Adam rolled his eyes and finally looked at her. His blue eyes glared her down. "You seemed to do just fine when you were homeless."

Amore was taken back. They had never mentioned that since she came home.

"I went through hell worrying about you." Adam demanded. "You don't think you know how to make it through the day with out me? How do you think I felt."

Amore was on the verge of tears. "I never stopped thinking about you Adam. You were the only person I called so you knew I was alright. And you were the first person I came to when I found out you were playing at the Goodwill Games. You, Adam. Not my dad, not Charlie, but you."

She stood up and walked out the door. Adam sighed heavily, knowing he had gone to far this time.

**Four Years Later (Preview)**

Amore sat next to Julie, wearing her purple cap and gown proudly. It seemed only fitting that the Ducks graduate High school in the same purple and green colors they started out with. She took a chance to glance over at Adam. Four years and he still never forgave her. Everything seemed to change that night. Yeah the Ducks had stayed close all through high school, but they seemed split. Those who stayed closer to Amore and those who stayed closer to Adam. Amore threw herself into her school work. Not giving herself time for a high school boyfriend. She focused on hockey and home work and the occasional shopping trip with Connie. Adam on the other hand became rambunctious. Becoming better friends with Portman and Fulton. He even let his grades slide a bit.

"And know I am proud to give the floor to your valedictorian Amore Jane Witts-Bombay." Buckley said stepping aside and letting Amore step up to the podium.

"Thank you Mr. Buckley." Amore said. She looked out at her graduating class and smiled slightly. "The last four years have got me lost for words. Only because there is no way to wrap up these four years into such a small amount of time. The bumps along the way. Most we have overcome and concurred. A few we have yet to work out."

Amore chanced one more glance at Adam. He met her eye briefly before looking away. "And as we step out into our lives after high school, I know nothing will stand in our way. Nothing can. We have proved this over and over again. You give us a shot, and we will prove our worth. So as I look at all of you today, I know the years to come will be the greatest yet. Cause when all else fails. Ducks... Fly together."

Amore stood there a moment longer then took her seat once more. Julie took her hand and squeezed it. Amore smiled at her sadly. She had been one of the Ducks to stick with Adam.

After the ceremony the Ducks met one last time on at the rink. Charlie put his arm around Amore and smiled at the rest of his friends. "Ok just to let you know that when college start in the fall I expect to hear from all of you at least once a week or more. If one of us is in need the rest of us will be there."

Amore smiled up at him. "Well some one is getting all sentimental about graduating."

"Yeah, what are you so worried about." Portman asked with a chuckle. "You have Bankie and Amore going to school with you."

Charlie sighed and hung his head as Amore stepped away from him and looked at Adam in surprise. He looked back at her with the same look.

"Way to go Portman." Goldberg said as Charlie hung his head. He had found a small three bedroom apartment close to campus that Bombay said he'd pay for, as long as he got Adam and Amore back to the way the used to be.

"What?" Portman asked like what he said was no big deal. "They were going to find out eventually. What were you going to do, let them move in then find out while they are unpacking?"

Charlie looked up at Portman with a death glare. "Actually, Portman. That was the plan." Charlie replied.

"Wait a minute." Adam said annoyed at his best friend. "You mean to tell me that Amore is the other roommate?"

Charlie nodded. "Yep. And you are stuck with it. Because Bombay wont pay campus living and neither will your parents."

The Ducks became quiet, refusing to break the silence in fear of being jumped by Amore or Adam. They were all surprised when Amore burst out laughing. She skated up to Adam and lightly patted his stomach.

"Banksie, i do believe we have just been plotted against by our friends and family." She said with a soft smile. "See you at college."

She skated off the ice and Adam watched her go. When he turned back towards his friends they were all glaring at him. He rolled his eyes and left as well. Four years he had to put up with the Ducks trying to fix the relationship he had with Amore. Now he was going to have to go through it all over again.


End file.
